Bellum et amoris
by TellerTales
Summary: When Anna Teller comes back to Charming after years, no one knows she is hiding a secret that could start a war. Will the club find out and do anything to protect her, at any cost? Will she successfully hide not only her secret, but her love for Opie Winston? (Rated M for different sorts of violence, sex, and language)
1. Chapter 1 - Exitus

(Anna is my creation. The rest of the characters/scenarios are property of the mighty genius Mr. Kurt Sutter. I don't follow the exact plot of the original story, so some things might seem off. In case of any spoilers from the latest seasons, I'll put up warnings on each chapter. Hope you enjoy it, thank you for reading!)

ONE

EXITUS

While lying on her kitchen floor in her own blood, Anna couldn't stop thinking about how she got to that point and the life she had before that.

Anna had a complicated family, but a loving one. She remembered spending her days at her family's repair shop, the wild friday night parties and occasional dinners at her mother's, where they would cook enough to feed a small city and the table was always surrounded by her brothers. How did she got from that to here? She didn't know she could replace the warmth of Charming for the coldness of her kitchen floor, or the taste of her mom's chili for the taste of her own blood.

When she realized that he stopped beating her up when he though she was unconscious, she tried her best not to move an inch or make a sound. It worked. After what it seemed like hours, she heard her boyfriend getting a bottle from the fridge and walking back to their bedroom, so she just stayed there, quietly, thinking about the life she had eight years ago and thinking about him. She was terrified, but she knew she couldn't stay there anymore, even with all the threats. It was time to leave.

Anna got into her bedroom to find Thomas sound asleep, some British talk show playing on the background. On the nightstand, a half-empty, warm beer bottle, that was now being mixed with a combination of drugs that she got from the hospital she was an intern yet. Thomas would always wake up in the middle of the night to use the bathroom and finish his drinks, and counting on that, she went back to the kitchen, lied again in her own blood and waited.

When the sun was about to rise, she went to check on Thomas, risking everything to see if he had finished the bottle. It was empty, and he was sleeping like a rock. She went through her room packing some essentials and managed to unlock one of his drawers to get her passport, his gun and some money for the trip to the hospital and the plane tickets she would get later. Without looking back, she walked out of the door and ran to the car, feeling safe, but terrified at the same time.

\- What the hell happened to you? - Doctor Schulz, her boss, acted like she was seeing a ghost.

Anna tried to clean up as best as she could in the car, using a water bottle and some tissues, but her open cuts were still too fresh and some started dripping blood again. Her left arm was twice the normal size and a black eye was already visible.

\- I got into an accident last night, but I'm fine, really. I just came here to hand you a resignation letter, I'm moving back home.

Doctor Schulz knew she was full of crap, but couldn't report anything to the police knowing that Anna would deny everything. She got some x-rays and took care of Anna's injuries before insisting on driving her to the airport.

\- Doctor Schulz, I...

\- Martina, call me Martina. I'm no longer your boss, am I? - The woman had a faint smile on her face, as they pulled over at the airport parking lot.

\- Martina, if anyone asks you where I'm going, please don't say anything. I can't tell you why, I just don't want anyone here knowing where I am. - For the first time that day, tears began to fall on her lap.

\- Anna, I'm not gonna sit here acting like I don't know who did this. When you decide to press charges, count me in as a witness. And please, be safe.

They hugged as Anna walked into the airport, ready to go back to her country and her family. Charming being her final stop.


	2. Chapter 2 - Reditum

TWO

REDITUM

The cab moved slow enough to allow Anna to recognize everything around her. She wasn't surprised at all to see that Charming didn't change anything in eight years, aside from a couple new stores opened on main street.

On the glass separating her from the driver, she could see how bad she looked. Anna was always a beautiful woman, she had blue eyes like her beloved brother, that seemed brighter after she started changing her hair color to a very dark brown. But her face, once beautiful, now had bandages and layers and layers of makeup to cover her black eye, all of that under a big pair of sunglasses. Her slim body seemed way to thin and fragile, like it was going to break at any touch. Anyone who knew her, wouldn't think she spent the last eight years in med school in London, she looked like she spent eight years in a war zone.

When the car took a sharp turn, her heart began to pound a hundred times faster, as she started to see the familiar sign that read "Teller-Morrow Automotive". She left when she was 18 and between med school, extra credit classes and her abusive boyfriend, she never managed to come back for a visit.

\- That's $13,56 ma'am - the driver had to repeat a couple times before Anna stopped staring at the gates.

\- Here, keep the change. - she said, handing him a twenty – Thank you.

\- You're welcome ma'am, I hope you feel better soon – the fact that a stranger worried about her enough to wish her well, made her feel incredibly stupid to have left in the first place.

Anna was standing at the open gates of Teller-Morrow for a few minutes, her eyes closed as she embraced the feeling of being back home when someone pulled her into the biggest hug she's ever had.

\- Love! Is that really you? - she immediately recognized the accent and that made her shed a tear. Chibs was, by far, her best friend in the whole world since she was born - When did you get here?

\- Now, actually! Damn Chibs, you have no idea how much I missed you - he hugged her again, tighter this time.

\- Not as much I missed you love - he was holding her face with one hand and drying off her tears with the other - Now, what happened to you? What's with all the bruises dear?

\- Car crash. Nothing serious. Now c'mon, I wanna see everybody! - Chibs took her hand and lead her inside Teller Morrow, making her feel happy for the first time in years.

From the outside she could see some of the guys sitting at the bar, having some drinks. Her smile grew bigger and bigger as she saw her brothers. Juice, Tig and Happy were on a corner checking something on Juice's phone, Bobby and Piney were bugging one of the prospects about a drink and Kozik was at the door, screaming "no fucking way" repeatedly from the moment he saw her. He was the first one to pull her for another bear hug, that eventually turned into a hundred of bear hugs as the guys saw who was coming through that door. After everyone was properly hugged and every cheek had been kissed, they allowed her to sit down for a drink. She sat between Chibs and Kozik, who were both still hugging her.

Kozik was originally from another charter, but got his new patch a few months before she left and they became really close, messaging each other everyday while she was away.

\- So, can you explain why the fuck you didn't call? I could've picked you up at the airport, brat! - Juice and her always had these cute nicknames for each other.

\- I wanted it to be a surprise shithead. Besides, you're like, the last person I wanted to see - she smiled and went on to sit on his knee, hugging him once more. She felt like even if she hugged everyone for twenty years straight, she would still miss them. - Where's everyone else? I didn't see Jax and Opie around, or mom and dad.

\- Jax and Opie are dealing with club stuff. Clay and Gemma are -

Juice couldn't finish speaking, Gemma was at the door, groceries bag on the floor and tears streaming down her face, with a very surprised Clay by her side. Anna's heart almost jumped out of her chest when she ran to hug her parents. Clay wasn't exactly her father, but she was five years old when John Teller died and her stepfather has raised her ever since.

\- You know I'm gonna give you shit later for the lack of visits, right?

\- Mom, I've been away for so long that I even started to miss your crazy side.

\- What happened to you sweetheart? - Clay looked worried as Gemma took off Anna's glasses

\- Nothing dad, just a car crash when I was coming back from the hospital, I hit my face on the wheel but it will heal pretty fast. - She hated having to lie to her family, but they could never find out about Thomas, or the payback would be bloody.

Giving another tight hug on both her mom and dad, she turned back to Kozik and Chibs.

\- Well, it's friday, I'm here. Don't you have a party to plan?

She spent the rest of the day walking around the clubhouse while everyone planned a welcome home party for her later that day. She knew it would be crazy and that tomorrow morning everyone would still be drunk and that was exactly what she needed.

She passed by Opie's room and noticed the door open, so she took a look inside. "Still messy", she though to herself. She could smell his scent of leather, mint and cigarettes as it burned her senses. No one ever knew, but she fell in love with Opie when she was only fifteen, and he was the main reason she left 3 years after realizing that.

Not only he was her brother's best friend, he was also older and had tons of crow eaters around him all the time. So when he met Donna and they got engaged, she did what any coward teenage girl would do: she ran away, thinking that being away from him would make her fall in love with someone else, but being in his room eight years later, made her realize that she was fucked and nothing really changed.

Three years ago, they were on the phone and Opie told her that Donna broke off the engagement. A small part of her wanted to come back to Charming, but she wasn't about to quit college and lose her scholarship in one of the most prestigious Universities in London. Specially because she was pretty sure that Opie only saw hew as his best friend's little sister.

She took a deep breath and decided to go outside for a smoke, that's when she saw two motorcycles pulling up, it was Jax and Opie.

Jax still looked almost the same, if it weren't for his longer hair. When she saw her brother, she threw her cigarette on the floor and just ran as fast as she could, jumping on him with tears in her eyes. They were always super close, he used to take care of her when Gemma was working and he was never the kind of big brother that got annoyed by his little sister. He was patient, caring and protective of her in the most beautiful way.

\- Jesus Christ, I missed you princess. - She could hear his voice breaking a little bit and she made the hug even tighter. - We wanted to visit you so much, but trying to get a passport and travel overseas when you're a Son is not that easy, I'm so sorry.

\- I know Jax, I'm sorry too, I've been so busy.

\- Please tell me you're not here only for a visit, 'cuz I'm not letting you leave Charming ever again you little shit - she could see Opie standing behind them, leaning over his bike lighting a cigarette.

\- I'm here for good Jax. Let me give Ope a hug and let's go 'cuz there's a party to plan inside.

Jax let her go and had a big grin on his face when he looked at her and then at Opie, but she didn't notice. As Jax walked away, she just stood there, unsure of what to do and not really knowing how she was feeling, looking at Opie again after so long. She started to walk towards her and was caught by surprise when he ran and picked her up.

She got a lot of bear hugs that day, but that one was different. Opie was holding her tight, his face buried on her neck and one of his hands on her hair. She couldn't even feel the floor below her anymore because of how much taller Opie was and how he was holding her. The scent she smelled in his room before was a lot stronger now, strong enough to make her admit that she still loved him just as much, or even more, than she did eight years ago. She knew that hug was taking too long, but she couldn't let go of him, she wasn't in control of her actions anymore.

\- Don't ever leave me again. - His husky voice brushed up against her ear. - I'm sorry, I meant us, we, uh... we missed you.

\- Hey you two! Come help us set this shit up! - Jax was watching them from a distance.

Opie never told anyone about how he felt. Early in their engagement, Donna confronted him about his feelings for someone else, because he was never really connected to her. He said he did love someone, but he adored Donna and wanted to try. She didn't, as she was also in love with someone else, so they broke off the engagement. Jax became suspicious when Opie completely changed his behavior when Anna left. He went from the most patient, calm guy in the world to a ticking time bomb and even his drinking got worse.

\- C'mon Ope, before Jax drag us in there.


	3. Chapter 3 - Turbatus

THREE

TURBATUS

Planning a whole party in one night was no big deal for Gemma, so Anna left the responsibility on her hands and went out to buy an outfit and some other essentials and get some rest at her mother's house before the party. After walking around on main street without finding that many options, she settled for a pair of skinny black jeans, knee high boots, a white tank top and a leather jacket, simple and sexy.

She was pleased to see her mom still kept her bedroom untouched. Her walls were still filled with posters of her favorite metal bands and her books perfectly organized in a bookshelf near her bed. She tried to get some sleep before the party, but for some reason she felt uneasy, maybe worried, so she decided to take a warm shower and start getting ready. Working on her hair and makeup distracted her a bit, she had her hair in soft waves that ended by her elbows, smokey black eyes and a discreet lipstick. Cuts and black eye aside, she liked her reflection and went downstairs to feed Gemma's birds, who were screaming bloody murder for a while. She was admiring the birds, lost in her own thoughts when she heard the distinct sound of a motorcycle pulling up on her driveway, followed by the sound of her door opening.

\- Anna? Came to see if you need a ride to the clubhouse.

\- That would be great Kozik, sometimes it looks like Charming only has one fucking cab driver who's hardly ever available.

\- Yeah, the old Martin. Let's go kid, take my helmet. - Kozik handed her a helmet and took her hand.

Last time she was on a motorcycle was eight years ago and she didn't know how much she missed it until now. The wind on her face, the noise, the way she had to hold Kozik hard because he rides like a maniac and she thought she was going to die at every turn... She missed everything.

\- You know, you look gorgeous Anna - they had stopped at a red light, but only because he saw Unser near them. - You're gonna see some jaws dropping when you get there.

\- That's sweet of you, thank you - she felt her face burning. She was never the girl who would spend hours getting ready for something, but a little part of her wanted to do it, to see if Opie would notice.

The ride to the clubhouse was rather short, but since they had to stop for gas and Kozik decided it was a good time to eat something before getting hammered, they got there after everyone else. The place was packed, she saw some familiar faces from nearby charters, some wives were there and also a lot of crow eaters, which she hated it.

\- Are you just gonna stand there analyzing everyone? C'mon, it's your party! - she felt Kozik's arm around her waist and they went up to the guys to greet them. Before they even got there, she felt Opie's eyes burning on her and Kozik and he looked... Annoyed?

\- There's my girl! Prospect, get us another round! - Chibs took Anna from Kozik's grip and kicked Juice out of his seat - Jesus Christ Juice, be a gentleman for fucks sake.

Being around everyone at the clubhouse was like heaven for Anna. Knowing that those people love her and would never hurt her in anyway was a breath of fresh air after everything she went through back in London. The spend a long time telling stories about her childhood, how she would follow Chibs around all day and all the times she protected Juice when he was a prospect, making everyone a lot angrier at him. Tig had some pictures from her birthday parties as a kid, dressed like a princess, a fairy and eventually looking all weird on her goth phase, all among a bunch of bikers in black cuts smiling around a big cake.

She spent some time with the guys from other charters and their families, overall having a great time, avoiding the croweaters as much as she could. She was always very possessive over the boys, specially Juice, who was too naive and would often get in trouble with women, so she didn't like those girls hanging out at her party, but she was having so much fun that she decided it wasn't even worth to get upset over them. Until she saw Ima.

Ima was, by her definition, the professional croweater and the one she hated the most. Anna was ok with the fact that Ima slept around, but she broke Juice's heart years ago, which lead to Anna breaking her nose, something she was looking forward to do it again as soon as she landed her eyes on Opie.

Ima was sitting on his lap, whispering something on his ear, her hands all over his chest. Opie seemed distracted at first, but eventually took her by her hand to his room. He could get on with any girl at the party if he wanted to, but he knew Anna hated Ima, so why did he have to choose that bitch on her party?

They came back an hour later, Opie looking relaxed and Ima trying to fix her messy hair. Anna couldn't do anything, Opie was just her friend, but when she caught his eye, she knew he saw how angry and hurt she was. Not wanting to see that bitch all over him again, Anna went to her hiding spot for a little bit, the back of one of the garages where her favorite bench was.

\- Anna? - she heard Opie's voice a couple minutes later.

\- What?

\- Are you alright?

\- Yeah, just needed to relax a little bit.

\- You seemed angry out there, did something happened? - Anna just looked down and chuckled.

\- No, I'm fine, don't worry about it, it's just jet lag.

\- You sure? - Opie took a strand of her hair and tucked it behind her ear. The moment he touched her it was like her entire body caught on fire.

\- Yeah, I'll be there in a second, I just need to make a phone call ok?

\- Ok, I'll be at the table with the guys. - Opie got up and left, but not before giving her a kiss on her forehead, sending all sorts of chills down her spine.

Anna wanted to call Martina, her previous boss in London, to let her know she arrived safely. She turned on her phone for the first time since she got to Charming, only to find over a hundred missed calls from Thomas and dozens of voicemails.

"Anna, I'm so sorry, please come back to me"

"Anna, please answer the phone, I'm worried"

"I love you so much, don't do this to me"

One by one, she pressed the button to delete it, relieved that he didn't send anything to keep her worried. When she got back to the table, Opie wasn't there, so Anna felt even angrier than before and decided to do get some payback. She wasn't really sure on what or who she was giving payback for, but if Opie could walk around groping someone, she sure as hell could too.

She spotted a new guy there, he didn't have a cut so it wouldn't be a problem with the rest of the guys. They started flirting and she took him to the parking lot so they could start making out behind Gemma's car. When Opie came back from the bar and started looking for her, one of the prospects told him where she was and he headed there with the intention of giving her the beer he got for her, but all she saw was Anna making out with some random guy. That was enough to send Opie over the edge, and the next thing Anna saw was the guy on the floor being punched by Opie.

\- OPIE, STOP IT, WHAT ARE YOU DOING - Somehow she managed to pull Opie away from the kid.

\- HE HAD HIS HANDS ON YOU!

\- SO WHAT?

Opie looked down and scratched his head. When he looked back at her, he had fire in his eyes, he moved closer and pressed Anna against the car door. She could hear his deep breaths and almost feel the adrenaline pumping through his body, as he put both of his arms on the side of her head, trapping her.

\- No one touches you. No one. - And just like that he left, leaving a bloody guy on the floor and a confused Anna behind.

 _(I can't believe there are people actually reading this, I'm beyond excited! Thank you very much! Keep in mind that this is Sons of Anarchy, so it won't be a smooth ride for long)_


	4. Chapter 4 - Nomina

FOUR

NOMINA

Two weeks had passed since the incident with Opie at the party and they only sat down to talk once. Opie apologized, told her that he was just taking care of her and she didn't know who the guy was, so he got worried. The words he said were, according to him, just a mix of anger and alcohol and she took his word for it.

Anna was now a surgical intern at St. Thomas. Her brother was getting more and more involved with Tara again after Abel was born and the girl helped Anna get the job. She spent years hating Tara for what she did to her brother, but the two sat down, had a honest talk and Anna forgave her, she thought Tara seemed truly sorry and she was also taking really good care of Abel, a lot more than his junkie mother.

\- I hear you're interested in neurosurgery Dr. Teller? - Margareth Murphy, the hospital's administrator was showing her around on her first day. Anna knew she wasn't very happy to have another employee related to the Sons at the hospital, but she really trusted Tara's judgment.

\- I am, I spent most of my two years as an intern in London working on neurosurgery, I think it's fascinating. But I do have experience with general surgery and cardio as well.

\- I am sure the hospitals in London are very busy, right? This is Charming, so you probably won't have midnight calls to crazy surgeries, so you'll be spending some time at the emergency room or the clinic to fill up some hours, are you ok with that?

Anna was more than okay with that. As much as she loved being at the clubhouse, she wanted to avoid the Opie situation as much as she could. He was still not talking to her like he used to and she could feel the weirdness of the whole thing. Every time they were in a room together, Opie would just look down and check his phone for absolutely nothing.

Her first day was like she expected, pretty boring. The hospital didn't have a proper surgical program so she spent the day helping out Tara and checking in on Abel. She saw Wendy a couple of times too, but decided to stay away from her, since murdering a patient on the first day wouldn't look so good. She was sitting near Abel that night, reading him a book when her phone started buzzing, it was a text message from an unknown number from London, maybe Dr. Schulz. One after one, the messages kept coming.

"Where are you? It's been weeks."

"Anna, answer me, now."

"WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?"

"YOU'RE WITH THOSE FUCKING BIKERS AREN'T YOU?"

"YOU SLUT, YOU HAVE 24 HOURS TO ANSWER ME AND GET YOUR ASS BACK HOME"

"I WILL FIND YOU AND IT WILL NOT BE PRETTY."

Those messages could only come from one person, Thomas. She never changed her number because he wasn't harassing her and she wanted to keep in touch with her ex boss and a couple friends from the hospital there, but this was getting to much, she couldn't risk anyone finding out about him and decided to get a new phone the next day.

\- Anna? Are you ok dear? - Tara came into the ICU a few minutes later to check on Abel again.

\- I am, just tired I guess.

\- You look scared Anna. Look, the hospital got your files from London for some legal stuff, I know you were in the ER right before coming back here and...

\- It was a car accident, Tara. I'm fine now.

\- We grew up together Anna, you can't lie to me. I'm a doctor and I've seen cases of domestic abuse before, even your boss there was suspicious.

\- Nothing happened, Jesus Christ.

\- Who's he? - Tara wouldn't give up, she never did. When she wanted to find out about something, she would.

\- Fine. An ex boyfriend. We started dating 3 years ago and he was great at first, I just... I don't know - Tara sat next to her and held her hand.

\- What changed?

\- He started drinking and became possessive and jealous. I couldn't have any male friends or go out without him, whenever I called home was without him knowing. Everything escalated so quickly, Tara... it started with a slap or a push and before I could do anything he was leaving me unconscious on the floor and... - she stopped. There was something else he did that she didn't want to admit, maybe if she didn't, it wouldn't be real.

\- And? You can tell me.

\- He raped me. Over and over again. - Having to face that made Anna finally break down.

\- Anna, why didn't you come home?

\- He had my passport locked with his stuff and he was always saying how he would kill Jax if I ever left him. I couldn't risk his life like that, I still can't, I fell like shit for coming back. If something happens to Jax it will be my fault. - Tara just smiled.

\- Anna, you know you're brother is Jax Teller, right? From Sons of Anarchy? Do you really think some coward asshole will have the guts to try to hurt him? Honestly girl. If someone ever tries to touch Jax, every charter in the country will be there to kick their ass. - Anna smiled. Tara was right, but she didn't know who Thomas was, he wasn't just a coward asshole.

\- Tara, you have to promise me not to tell Jax or anyone about this. I left, it's over, he never contacted me again. Please.

\- Fine, but if he tries to talk to you, we're telling the club, ok?

Anna loved how understanding and supportive Tara was. And now that she was older, she could understand why Tara left her brother and the club, so it was easy to forgive her. She helped her get the job and even gave her good advice about Opie in exchange for a few about Jax. For someone who grew up around boys all her life, it felt good to have Tara around, she always wanted a sister who wasn't a junkie mess like Wendy.

With her new phone number, she stop getting harassing messages for a while and life was finally getting back to normal after a few days. Her mother's dinner party was happening that night, and sitting there looking at everyone she loved, made her feel safe. All of her brothers were there with their wives and kids, even Unser was there. Tara and Jax were getting closer each day and she saw how loving that woman was to her brother and her nephew, she was a nice addition to the family. She had a job she loved that gave her enough time to be with her family, a new nephew to spoil and the club, who took her in until she could find her own place. She was finally happy again.

 _(Or was she? As we all know, Mr. Sutter doesn't let anyone in Charming be happy for too long, and maybe I'll be following his footsteps. Thank you for reading!)_


	5. Chapter 5 - Comminatio

FIVE

COMMINATIO

She was at her bed in London again, felling his weight on top of her and his hand on her mouth.

"Shut up bitch, I know that's how you like it"

"This is your fault"

"You can't say no"

When she opened her eyes she was back at her new bed, at the clubhouse, with the sound of Tig snoring next door. After she told Tara about everything, she started having nightmares about Thomas and everything he did to her during those long years they dated and she was always waking up in panic around 2 am, her only comfort being a glass of whiskey at the club bar. The bar was usually empty around that time on week days, so she went there to get a drink and maybe try to sleep again.

\- Anna?

The voice made her jump and cut her hand on the broken glass she had dropped.

\- Jesus Christ... Ope, are you trying to give me a heart attack? - Opie helped her get up, holding her bloody hand. He was wearing nothing but black sweatpants and she could see the tattoos she loved so much.

\- I'm sorry, shit. Come here, let's clean this up.

They sat down and he started cleaning her hand, pouring something that made her flinch. She knew he wasn't doing it exactly right, but let him continue anyway.

\- Do you think you need stitches? I can't do that, but I can't get Chibs. Let me get him.

\- Opie, no, chill. It's superficial, I'm fine. - He was staring at her the whole time, feeling guilty and worried.

\- Are you sure? I can drive you to St. Thomas. I think we should go, I'm gonna get dressed and...

\- Sit the fuck down Opie, I'm gonna get us some drinks.

They sat there in silence for a while, looking out the window. She could feel the whiskey burning her throat, but she needed something strong that night and she had the day off tomorrow, so why not?

\- Anna, why do you always get up around this time? - Opie's voice brought her back to reality, how did he know?

\- Nightmares, mostly.

\- About what?

\- Uh... Ghosts, demons, things like that.

\- Are you telling me you're having nightmares about ghosts at 26 years old? - he had a funny grin on his face that made her angry.

\- So what? You're like 60 and still watch cartoons.

\- Oh thank you, how nice of you to add decades to my actual age, little girl. - She missed this, she missed all the times they spent making fun or each other and being annoying. - C'mon, I'll tuck you in and read you a bedtime story, maybe check your closet for monsters? Need a teddy bear?

They laugh as he took her hand back to her room, actually tucking her in like he said he would.

\- Thanks Ope, I missed this.

\- Me too, it's been a while. Listen, I have to get back and keep an eye at the cameras for a while, but I'll be up if you need another drink or another reality check. - He kissed her forehead and left, leaving Anna behind to finally have a good night of sleep without nightmares.

At around 6am, Anna's phone rang, showing a blocked id on the screen. She thought it might be from the hospital and an emergency surgery would definitely cheer her up about being up on such an ungodly hour.

\- Hello? - she tried her best not to sound like a sleeping troll, but failed.

\- I knew you would be in Charming, back to being a biker whore aren't you?

Anna immediately froze. She knew that voice to well and it was the last thing she wanted to hear. No one had that number besides the hospital, Tara and the Sons, how the hell did he get it?

\- Not gonna say anything? I gave you 24 hours to get your ass back in London and you didn't. Do you think I'm joking? Did you forget who I am? I'll be in touch.

Thomas hung up and Anna felt her heart stop. She was terrified and wanted to tell someone, but she knew her brother would manage to get to London in a heartbeat for revenge and it was dangerous. Thomas was rich, influential and had people to do all the dirty work for him and she couldn't risk her brother's life, so she changed her number again.

Later that morning she was helping her mother with some food for the boys, since they were gonna be out for the day dealing with some stuff. She always hated those runs, there was always a chance that someone would come back hurt, or worse... She didn't know everything that was going on, but it had something to do with the gun business and then the Mayans, which meant one thing: violence.

\- Are you sure it's safe? Can't you just... I don't know, talk to them? - Anna knew better than to step in on club business, but she was scared for them and Chibs always listened to her.

\- Love, talking is not how we do shit here, you know that. I have your brother's back, we all do.

\- Do you think Jax is the only one I worry about? I love all of you as much I love him, you know that!

\- I know, Jax knows... Opie should know... - Chibs had a grin on his face. Anna wondered if he knew anything.

\- Fine, you know. - Her feelings for Opie were not something she wanted to discuss right now - Then you have to understand my fear here.

\- It's not easy loving the Sons, is it?

\- It's harder than you think. - Chibs smiled and gave her a hug. She was used to see the guys leaving for runs, but it was never easy.

Clay would lead the run, followed by Jax, Chibs, Opie, Tig, Juice and Bobby. Happy and Kozik would stay behind to protect the club and the girls, along with the Prospects and Piney. Being the daughter of a First Nine, stepdaughter to the President and the VP's sister, Anna would be in lock down at the Club with the other women and Abel until they came back. Margareth would not be happy.

Kozik and Happy would often let them know how the guys were. The gun business happened without incidents and they were coming back to Charming to deal with the Mayans. Opie told her on the phone earlier that it was payback for something they did with a warehouse months before, but he assured her that it wouldn't be anything too violent.

\- Are you sure, Opie? Really sure? - Anna didn't know why she was so worried this time, a lot more than usual.

\- I'm sure, we have each others backs. Besides, we're evil bikers, remember?

\- Yeah, you guys are more like evil teddy bears with leather cuts to be honest.

\- Only with you love, only with you. I'll call you later. - Opie was laughing and she could hear Clay on background telling them it was time to go.

Immediately after Opie hung up, she felt sick, like her gut was telling her something. She was too nervous to remember to eat anything the whole day, so she thought that was the problem. Anna got up and went to sit beside Tara at the bar, who had a tray full of the brownies they baked earlier. They spend a couple hours talking about the work at the hospital and how the nurses were planning a strike later that month, but Anna couldn't stop looking ate her phone.

\- Waiting from another call from Opie? - She asked, already smiling.

\- Yeeees, may I ask you why you're smiling?

\- Because you always do every time you talk to him.

\- I'm just hoping they're ok, that's it. - Anna was now hiding her face behind a huge piece of brownie.

\- Anna Louise Teller, stop. We all know - Anna looked terrified when Tara said that. Did Opie know? He couldn't, he would just laugh at her. - Don't look so surprised, it's pretty obvious you love Opie and he loves you too. You both are the only people too stupid to realize that.

\- No he doesn't Tara, don't be stupid.

\- I was here when you left, Anna. Opie was a mess, punching walls and drinking his way into numbness. We were worried because he had just gotten engaged and he should be happy, but he became this... other version of Opie. It took the boys a long time to get him back, but he wasn't himself anymore. When I left, Jax... - she paused, Tara couldn't forgive herself for leaving too. - He kinda turned into Opie and they were both broken. But we came back, I'm trying everyday to fix what I did and Opie is already looking like his old self again. It can't be a coincidence.

Anna was about to tell Tara that she sounded crazy and that Opie was probably dealing with some club shit and that's why he was acting like that, but she was interrupted by Kozik, who looked terrified and just stood there.

\- Kozik? What's wrong? - Anna knew something bad had happened. Kozik walked over to her and held her hand.

\- It's Opie. - His eyes were watering - He tried to get Chibs out of the line of fire and got shot. They're taking him to St. Thomas now, we need you both there.

 _(Thank you all for the reviews, favorites and follows! I'm super happy to see some people are enjoying it!)_


	6. Chapter 6 - Heros

SIX

HEROS

\- Fucking Mayans think they can get away with this shit. I think it's good we waited this long for payback, that was a nice call Ope. - Clay said, beer bottle in hand.

The guys were sitting at a small bar near a gas station while Juice filled up the truck. They didn't usually take the truck on runs, but they needed to get some car parts for TM and decided to get everything in one run.

\- Thanks brother. I'll be right back, have to call Anna.

\- Hey. That's my daughter, I'm keeping an eye on you! - Clay smiled and turned to Jax - Is everything set? Did you make the call?

\- The prospect did, that kid can fake an accent better than me. Told the Mayans we were two Mexicans needing guns to protect the family, they'll probably send out a prospect and a member, which one do we take down?

\- I have an idea. - Tig said - We take the member down and let the prospect come back. If we know them well, they'll kill the prospect themselves for letting another member die. Two down, less bullets. What do you say Chibs?

\- You're not as stupid as you look aren't ya? Cheers!

The bottles were raised as they celebrated the plot of the revenge. The Mayans blew up one of the warehouses the Sons used to keep guns, making them lose money and get behind on shipments for the Niners and payment for the Irish. Everything was settled before, both groups accepted a late shipment and pay, so now they just needed the sweet old revenge before getting back home.

\- Juice is ready, let's go - Opie started to gather his things and head to the door. - How are we doing this, Clay?

\- We're getting there earlier and meeting them at the docs, near a warehouse. You cover Chibs, Jax gets the prospect and me and Bobby take care of the other. Juice will cover Jax and Tig covers you. Let's make this quick, my old lady will kill us if we don't get back soon.

\- Yeah, I'd rather face that warehouse full of Mayans them my mother's rage, let's do it.

They made it to the docks a full half hour before the Mayans and took positions. Chibs and Opie hid behind a dumpster, with full view of where Jax and Juice were, Tig hiding a couple feet away.

\- Checking to see more messages from you love, Ope?

\- What? No, just checking the time, brother.

\- Aye brother, if you say so. How is everyone back at the club?

\- Good, they're good. No one tried to break in or anything, Kozik is keeping an eye on the girls. Now shut the fuck up, they're coming.

The familiar sound of the motorcycles was getting closer, way too loud for just one prospect and a Mayan. When they turn to the warehouse, the Sons saw seven Mayans and one prospect. Not only they were outnumbered, the Mayans also knew about the ambush and didn't even get off their bikes before they started shooting.

What was planned to be a quick payback, turned into a full battle. Sons and Mayans running out of hiding spots, guns in hand, shooting everyone that was wearing a different cut. Jax still wanted to get the prospect and Chibs put himself in the line of fire to save the VP, making Opie come out of hiding to save him. The next thing Jax saw was his best friend falling to the floor and blood spilling from his chest, as Tig covered Chibs while he was pulling Opie away.

The scene sent Jax over the edge, and with Clay, Juice, Tig and Bobby, they managed to kill the prospect and one Mayan, and run off the others. Jax ran towards Opie and found him on the floor, with Chibs trying to stop the bleeding.

\- Jackie we have to get him out of here soon, he needs the hospital, I can't fix this shit - Chibs knew a thing or another about first aid, but that was too much. Opie was losing a lot of blood and would be unconscious soon.

\- I know, I know! - Jax had his hands on his face, incapable of thinking straight. - What do we do, Clay?

\- Let's get him in the truck and drive to St. Thomas. Tig, help Bobby get rid of the bodies and someone call Kozik and let Tara and Anna know. C'mon brother, you're gonna be fine.

Opie could feel the bullet burning his chest. It hit him on the side and he felt like it missed his heart by inches, but he was having trouble breathing so his lungs were probably fucked up. Juice was driving as fast as he could and the whole way there he couldn't stop thinking about Anna, on how he promised her everyone would be okay. He knew she would have done the same to save Chibs, so he was hoping she would understand.

His mind started to drift off and he could hear Jax telling him to stay awake, but the voice seemed far away. He felt his eyes closing over and over again and started to fight his hard to keep them open just so he could see her again and say he's sorry, but it was hard.

\- Anna, tell her, Jax...

\- I ain't telling her shit, bro, you tell her yourself, she's at the hospital waiting for you, don't you dare dying on us, you still owe me payback for that game - Opie smiled

\- You're... never... beating me.

\- We're here, let's get you better and I'll make you regret those words.

 _(Thank you very much Jen and decadenceofmysoul for the reviews!)_


	7. Chapter 7 - Damnum

SEVEN

DAMNUM

Kozik managed to get Anna and Tara to St. Thomas a couple minutes before the guys got there. Anna was numb, she didn't say a word the whole way there and it was now at the front door waiting for them with a gurney and Dr. Hendrick, the best general surgeon in the hospital.

When the TM truck pulled over, she could see Chibs and Clay carrying Opie by their shoulders and Jax running towards the hospital, screaming for help. The nurses put Opie on the gurney and started to take him, still conscious, to the emergency room.

\- An.. Anna? - He tried to speak, but blood came out of his mouth. Anna was holding his hand, crying and telling him to stay quiet and focus on the doctor's orders.

\- I'm here, you're gonna be okay, we're gonna help you. - He smiled, but flinched in pain and passed out a second later after Dr. Hendrick touched his chest.

\- He might have internal bleeding, get a MRI and book OR 2 now! Dr. Teller, you know the hospital's policy, I can't let you scrub in, but Dr. Knowles will have access to the OR to give everyone updates, you have to let him go now. The police will want to talk to you all about this.

She let go of Opie's hand and watched them take the elevator to the OR floor. Tara followed, promising them to come back with updates soon and telling everyone to wait in her office. Everyone there seemed to have Opie's blood on them, on their cuts, their t-shirts and on Anna's hands, who was now sitting against a wall besides Chibs, losing her mind.

\- I can't lose him, I can't lose him, I can't lose him.

\- Love, calm down, you're not gonna lose him, 'rite? You talked to him, you said that doc was the best one here and Tara is there making sure he's ok.

\- What if he dies? What am I gonna do? I can't... - Chibs hugged her.

\- I know, I know... we all love him. And I'm sorry he's the one there when it should have been me.

\- Hey! - She took his face on her hands and saw pure pain in his eyes, she couldn't break down in front of him, she needed to be strong. - It's not your fault, it would kill me to see any of you there as much as it's killing me to see Opie. He saved you the same way you would have saved him or anyone here. That's what you all do, you save your family no matter what.

Unser came into the room asking for Clay and Jax. Every bullet wound needed to be reported, specially when it was about the Sons; they had gotten a few calls about a shooting at the docks earlier, but didn't find anyone there, alive or not.

The Sons told an elaborated story on how they had to deliver some car parts to a guy at the docks and some kids tried to rob them. Shots were fired to scare them away, but one of them hit Opie. They had no idea who the guys were and didn't see anything under the masks they were supposedly wearing.

\- Guys? - Tara opened the door an hour later and Anna's heart jumped - The bullet missed his heart, but it scratched his left lung a bit, nothing to serious. Dr. Kendrick stopped the bleeding and his BP stabilized, so he'll be just fine in a few days. We're taking him to the recovery wing, you should be allowed to see him tomorrow during visiting hours.

Anna never felt so relieved her entire life. Tara told everyone to go home and get some rest, but Anna insisted on staying with him overnight to check his vitals every second and Gemma promised to get her some clean clothes the next day.

When she got to his room, Opie was sedated and the doctors got him some IV's to control his fluids and pain meds. She was happy to see he looked fine, just a bit fragile and tired, and by the notes she read on his chart, he would be back home in no time.

\- Anna? - Tara was by the door - Need anything?

\- Coffee would be great.

\- I'll get you something, hang on.

Anna could only drink half of the coffee Tara got her, stopping every few seconds if one of the machines beeped a little louder than usual. She sat by his bed and took his hand on hers, thinking about how much that guy meant to her, more than just one of her best friends. She was proud that he saved someone's life, that's exactly the kind of man he always was, doing anything to protect the people he loved, even if it meant risking his own life.

\- When you wake up, as thankful as I am that you saved Chibs, I'm still gonna give you shit for getting shot and almost giving me a heart attack. You told me to never leave you again, now I'm asking you for the same thing. - She whispered and kissed his forehead, just like he used to do with her and looked at the clock. 10pm, it was going to be a long night.

\- Anna... - she heard Opie calling her name around 5 am, even though he was supposed to be sedated for a couple more hours.

\- Hi, I'm here. Are you ok? - he held her hand a little tighter and had a faint smile.

\- Where am I? Are we home? I don't like it here - his voice was low and it took him lot longer to complete a sentence.

\- We're at St. Thomas, you got shot and had surgery, but you'll be fine.

\- Are you staying here with me today? - His voice started to sound groggy.

\- Every day, until we can get you back home.

\- Hey...

\- Yeah?

\- Don't leave.

She was about to tell him that she would never leave his side at that hospital bed, but Opie was back on a very deep, very drugged sleep.

 _(I'm sorry this chapter is so short, I wanted to get this part done soon before moving to some more important character development)_


	8. Chapter 8 - Gaudium

EIGHT

GAUDIUM

\- Good morning, old man!

Opie grunted as Anna opened the blinds, letting the sun shine into the room. It's been 10 days since his surgery and he was getting progressively annoyed each day he had to stay in that hospital bed, as much as he loved having her around full time.

\- Aren't you a ray of sunshine. Can I go home today? Please? - She almost felt bad when she heard the tone of begging in his voice.

\- No, tomorrow... Hey! Don't be bratty - Opie had crossed his arms - You're out of the woods, but it's hospital's policy to keep surgical patients for an extra day.

\- But I'm fine! The club needs me. Let me sign those papers and leave!

\- Opie Winston, are you pouting? - Anna walked over and touched his bottom lip with her thumb. - How cute, now grow up. At least you got away from those awful hospital gowns, the nurses were loving to see your naked ass around.

\- Jealous, doc?

\- Nah, you look better in those sweats and I got to see your naked butt enough times anyway.

Staying there with Opie for 10 whole days made them grew a lot closer. After a couple of days, he managed to get his pain meds on a lighter dose and spend most of the time conscious, reminiscing old childhood stories with her and talking about her job at St. Thomas. He noticed that she would always change the subject when he asked anything about London, and started to get suspicious about that, eager to ask her more about it later that night, after the visiting hours were over.

SAMCRO was there every day, same with Gemma and Tara. They would be the first visitors on the floor in the morning and the last ones to leave in the afternoon, often getting Anna in trouble for allowing so many people there at the same time. Margareth, the hospital's administrator, was less than happy to see the guys there everyday, making sure to check in every hour or so, only leaving when Opie and Anna were the first ones in the room.

\- Everything ok here, Dr. Teller? - Margareth had called for Anna outside of Opie's room after the guys left for the day.

\- Everything is good. Thank you for giving me a couple of weeks off, by the way. I really appreciate it.

\- You wouldn't be able to work with your... with Mr. Winston here. We'll talk about it more when you get back. Besides, there's not much to do around here anyways. - Margareth left, leaving Anna blushing.

\- Your what? - Opie had a fun smile on his face.

\- Oh, you misheard that. She said "Mr. Winston". - Opie shook his head and Anna could see his smile broadening.

He was sitting on the small couch near the window, his back against the head rest. He looked happier since Jax told him they took care of the Mayan that shot him, which Anna knew was a code for killing someone.

\- You know, you should really get that ugly ass back in bed, mister - Opie looked back at her and patted the seat next to him.

\- Come here, need to ask you something.

Anna set next to him and he took her hand. He had done this everyday when she was by his bed, stroking her fingers until he would finally fall asleep, and Anna knew she would miss that when he got back home. She would miss running her other hand through his hair, wondering if he could feel it. She thought it didn't meant anything to him, just a distraction that it would end as soon as he left, but Opie cherished those moments as much as she did.

He was sure that if she wasn't there, it would take a lot longer for him to get better. It was torture having her stroking his hair and not be able to get up and kiss her, tell her how he's been feeling for years. Opie sighed, still reflecting on the thought of just tell her or let it go. His near death experience made him want to live life to the fullest, and that included telling Anna everything.

\- Did something bad happened back in London? - Their fingers were entwined and he hardened his grip when he felt Anna getting nervous.

\- No, why are you asking?

\- You're an awful liar sweetheart. - Her heart dropped, but she knew she couldn't tell him anything.

\- There was this guy, we dated and I broke up with him. But he kept calling and calling, begging for me to take him back and I got annoyed.

\- Did he...

\- No, he never touched me, it was more of a... verbal abuse kinda thing. And I just really missed home, you know? After that car crash I started to miss someone taking care of me and I really wanted to see mom. And London is always rainy and cold, so there's that too.

\- Verbal abuse? - She could see Opie's eyes filling with rage already.

\- Yeah, name calling, shit like that. Part of me knew it wasn't true, but something in me believed him, so I thought it was a good idea to leave all of that behind.

Opie got up and stared out the window, he used to do that every time he wanted to punch something. Or someone.

\- You believed him?

\- When you hear so much shit for so long, it gets into your system. I started to believe I was a horrible person and that I was worthless, but you know, it happens.

Opie held out his hand and Anna got up, taking it, and as he pulled her close to him, she could smell that damn hospital soap, that somehow smelled good on his skin. Opie cupped her face with his other hand and stared deep into her eyes, feeling both angry and determined.

\- Do you have any idea of who you are? - His eyes had pure disbelief.

\- Ope, I... - She lost her train of thought when Opie pressed their foreheads together. She didn't know where that was coming from, as much as she wanted that to happen someday. In her head, their moments together by that hospital bed were nothing more than two people exchanging some friendly love, even if it meant so much more for her.

\- You are the best part of us, Anna. I realized that when you left, when I couldn't hear your voice anymore. It got me fucked up, it got all of us fucked up. - His nose was brushing up against hers as he spoke, his mouth merely missing hers, making her feel his warm breath against her lips. - Don't ever believe anyone that tries to talk you down on how amazing you are.

The hand he had on her cheek was now on the back of her head, moving it slightly to the side, as the other traveled to her waist. Anna's hands were flat against his chest, moving slowly to his neck, the anticipation making her lose her breath.

Opie was the one who made the move, touching her lips with his. Softly as first, but as her grip on his neck and jaw got stronger, the kiss intensified. Anna could barely feel the floor below her as their tongues explored each other mouths and her hands pulled the hair at the back of his head. Opie's beard felt rough against her skin, clashing with the softness of his lips that slowly made their way to her jaw and her neck, leaving a soft trail of kisses on the way. Anna pushed her hands further into his hair as Opie's were both on her waist now, pressing her body against the wall so she could fell his hips crushing hers.

When their mouths collided again, Anna couldn't stop the soft moan that came out of her lips after Opie bit her lower one, their breaths becoming louder and shorter by the second. She felt his hands pulling her up and she wrapped her legs around him, her back still against the wall, his warm tongue still tracing every little part of hers. When Opie moved his lips to her neck again, she could feel him already hard against her, and as much as she wanted him to take her right there, she was still in the hospital, her place of work.

\- Ope, stop... stop! - She caught him by surprise and he stared at her with a confused look on his face.

\- What's wrong?

\- Look around, Ope. - Anna smiled - Want me to get fired?

\- Shit, right, sorry. My bad.

Opie let Anna back on her feet and she thought she was done for the night, until she saw him heading to the door and locking it, before walking towards her again, the bulge on his pants still very much visible.

\- And where were we?


	9. Chapter 9 - Incipere

NINE

INCIPERE

Opie woke up that morning feeling the weight of Anna's head on his chest, the smell of her hair brushing up against his nose. The memories of the previous night were still very clear in his head, just like his anger towards that nurse who knocked on the door when he was about to rip Anna's clothes off, telling them the hospital didn't allow patients to lock their doors. Anna put her foot down that they couldn't do anything with the risk of getting caught, but Opie ended up happy anyway, knowing they could still share a bed and cuddle for the night. He didn't have the guts to tell Anna he loved her, but he was sure she could feel it in one of the hundred kisses they shared that night. Not even the though of Jax trying to kill him for making out with his little sister was strong enough to take the smile off his face.

\- Hi. - Anna's morning voice sounded completely adorable to him and he pulled her in for a kiss, both of them smiling against each others lips.

\- Morning babe. You have about 5 minutes to get up before that doctor comes in for rounds.

\- Shit! - Anna got up just in time to wash her face and try to fix her hair and wrinkled clothes before Dr. Kendrick came in.

\- Mr. Winston, your latest MRI didn't show anything unusual, your blood work is fine and your vitals are great. Ready to go home?

\- Trust me doc, more than ready.

\- Dr. Teller, I believe you can fill him in about the after care?

\- Will do, Dr. Kendrick. Thank you.

\- You're both welcome, the nurse will be here in a few minutes with the paperwork. Take care, Mr. Winston, see you in a few days for a followup.

\- Thanks doc, I'll be back later. - His smile was beaming at the thought of finally going home, even if home meant his messy room at the clubhouse, since his dad have been using his place. And knowing that Anna's room was a couple doors away from his made everything even better, so he signed those papers as fast as he could.

\- Ready to go, doc? - Anna was reviewing his chart when Opie hugged her from behind and kissed her neck, making her shiver.

\- Stop, the guys will be here soon! - She turned around a kissed him quickly on the lips.

\- Does it look like I wanna hide my girlfriend from the club? - His hands were on her waist, drawing little circles against her skin.

\- So I'm your girlfriend now? - She rested her hands on his shoulders, her thumbs stroking his neck.

\- You've seen my naked ass for ten days, watch me pee in a bag and still kissed me anyway. Not to mention the blue balls on my last day at the hospital. That kinda escalates the game a little, don't you think?

\- So accusing me of giving you blue balls is your way to ask me if I want to be your girlfriend? - Opie grunted an affirmative response while kissing her neck - Fine.

\- Jesus feckin' Christ, finally! - Chibs' voice came from the door, followed by Juice's.

\- I thought you were never gonna figure this shit out Ope, nice to see you grew a pair brother. - They both hugged Opie and then Anna.

\- Ready to go home kids? Juice got the truck outside. Gemma set up some shit, everyone is there.

The Club, the families and close friends gathered at Teller-Morrow to welcome Opie back. He had a full recovery, so Gemma made sure to have a party going on as soon as he step his foot back at the clubhouse. Opie got in holding hands with Anna, causing everyone to take a double look.

\- It's good to have you back brother. - Clay said, raising a glass while everyone cheered and pulled him for a hug.

\- Ouch, hey, stitches!

\- That's for walking in holding my baby girl's hand, shithead. - Clay smiled and let Opie go around the room, plenty of hugs to catch up on. Anna was by the pool table with Chibs' arm over her shoulder when she saw Bobby giving Opie a beer bottle.

\- Hey, give me that back! - Anna took the beer bottle from his hands, ignoring his annoyed look. - Don't be a brat, go have fun. Moderate fun. - If he knew her well, and he did, she would make sure he followed her rules.

\- Oh my god, I can't wait to have a small amount of sober fun, you're such a nice person, how can I ever thank you enough! - Anna smiled and kissed him lightly, leaving to join her mother and Tara at the nearby table, to keep an eye on Opie.

Looking around the room, Anna though that things couldn't get any better. Opie was back on his feet, Thomas apparently forgot about her and everyone seemed pretty ok about their new relationship. Everything was going great, until she saw Ima walking in.

\- Baby, calm down. - Gemma gave her one of those looks, as in "don't start shit yet" the moment Anna put her eyes on Ima - Let her have her way with the other charters.

\- Fine, but if she tries anything with my man, the thing I'll be breaking this time will be her neck instead of her nose.

\- My man... so it's serious? It's about time, Anna. You two were acting like children.

Anna was about to give Tara a very mean answer when she spotted Ima lifting up Opie's shirt, where his bandages were, and making a disgusting puppy face, telling him she would take good care of him. Before he could even answer, Anna was marching towards them. She turned to Ima looking completely furious.

\- What the fuck are you doing?

\- Relax little girl, you took care of my man at the hospital, now I'll take care of him in the bedroom.

\- Your what?

\- Oh, do you have crush on him? That's cute! But he needs a real woman, not a - Ima couldn't finish her sentence. Anna gathered all of her strength on a single punch, that threw the other woman on the floor.

\- What are you doing? Opie help me! - Opie simply sat down, arms crossed and a grin on his face.

Every time Ima mentioned Opie's name, the hatred Anna felt grew bigger, and she threw herself at Ima, punch after punch, until her entire face was covered in blood. She didn't want to stop, but Kozik pulled her away.

\- Hey, Anna, calm down. C'mon, get away from her. - She couldn't get away from Kozik's grip, so she just looked at Ima again.

\- Don't ever come anywhere near Opie or anyone in this club again. I'll fucking kill you. And he is my man now, keep that in mind. - Kozik finally let her go and she watched as two other croweaters took Ima back to her car. The crowd that formed around them started do dissipate, everyone laughing and congratulating Anna.

\- What was that all about? - Opie took her hand and stopped her from leaving.

\- She was all over you, it's not like you didn't see it coming. Why do you care anyway? Wanna go after her? - Anna had a fun look in her eyes, not feeling actually jealous.

\- Why would I wanna go after that when I have you? - He was still holding her hand, looking deep into her eyes. He had a smirk on his face that sent chills down her spine.

\- I... - She was interrupted by her phone buzzing. - Shit, it's probably the hospital, I'll be right back.

Anna ran to her room to answer the call away from all the noise, and didn't even think about seeing the ID first. It was blocked.

\- Hello?

\- Did you think I was gone for good? - The voice on the other side of the call gave goosebumps.

\- What... why are you calling? Leave me alone!

\- Oh, she speaks! I heard your lover was shot, sad to hear he is alive.

\- How did you - His laughter made her shut up.

\- I know everything Anna. I have eyes everywhere, did you forget how powerful I am? How many connections I have?

\- WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME? - As terrified as she was of Thomas, that situation was too much for her.

\- Simple, I want you back, and you will come back.

\- You raped me, you beat me up daily, why would I come back to you?

\- I only did what you made me do. From the moment you became my girlfriend, you were my property, you ARE my property. I let you have fun for a while with these people, but it's time for you to come back.

\- I won't, I will never come back to you! NEVER! - She was crying, trying her best not to get anyone's attention.

\- Opie, Jax, Chibs, Juice, Kozik, Tig, Bobby, Tara, Gemma, Clay, Piney, Happy, Abel... That's a lot of bullets you know? But I guess I have a few to spare.

\- DON'T YOU COME ANYWHERE NEAR THEM YOU FUCKING MANIAC!

\- Pack your shit. If you want them to stay alive, you're gonna use the plane ticket that will be delivered to you tomorrow.

Thomas hang up and Anna broke down. She knew he would kill her as soon as she was back, and there's no way she's gonna risk her family's life. She was going back.

 _(Thank you again Jen, decadenceofmysoul and Brittni2009 for the awesome reviews and everyone out there putting up with me so far. I promise there's some action and some smutty stuff coming up soon!)_


	10. Chapter 10 - Verum

TEN

VERUM

Anna was sitting on her bed, trying to come up with a story to explain to everyone why she was going back to London. Tara knew the truth, but Thomas was threatening Abel and maybe that would be enough to keep her from telling anyone, but the thought of leaving Opie was crushing her.

She hated everything about Thomas. She hated the way he treated her, she hated that he had the same name as her dead brother, and how he used that to ask her everything about her family. She hated her for not seeing this coming, for actually believing a word that guy said and she hated to know that because of that, she was going to die.

She scattered her clothes on the bed, now worrying too much about what she was going to take. She found a SAMCRO t-shirt that she stole from Juice when she got to Charming, but she couldn't bring that one, it would make Thomas even angrier and she didn't want that. Her room was used by Tig before he moved to the smaller one when she arrived, and she found a wooden box full of pictures, even a few where she appeared as kid, usually on her father's bike, his helmet covering her entire head with a smiling Jax on one side and Opie at the other. If she had to give her life to save those people, that's what she would do.

\- Anna? You there? - Kozik was outside her door and she did her best to dry off the tears and look normal.

\- Yeah, come in.

\- Listen can you help me out with... Wow. What happened? Why are you packing? - She was looking down, and he touched her face to make her look at him. - Were you crying? What's wrong?

\- I... I have to go back to London, there's something wrong with my medical license and I don't know how long it will take. - She could fell Kozik analyzing her, when her phone rang. The look on her face and how she ran to pick it up and hide it from him gave everything up.

\- Anna, what's wrong? You're shaking, you're packing in the middle of Opie's party and when your phone rang you looked like Satan was calling you - Kozik held her hand - Tell me, I can help.

He looked genuinely worried and she couldn't take it anymore. She told him everything. Kozik listened to her closely, without saying a word, right before he smashed the door of her closet with a punch.

\- FUCK! Why didn't you say anything?

\- Please don't tell anyone, he's gonna kill all of you, just let me go! - She was begging, even though she knew it wouldn't work.

\- LET YOU GO? ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY? I'M GONNA KILL THAT MOTHERFUCKER. - Kozik's screams could be heard from outside, and before she could do anything, Opie and Jax were by the door.

\- Why the fuck are you screaming at my sister for, Kozik?

\- Tell him, Anna.

\- Tell me what? - Jax looked confused, but Kozik didn't let her reply.

\- Jax, get everyone, we're going to church. Anna, you're coming.

She knew what "church" meant. That room she wasn't allowed to enter where the guys would plot things and vote about their next moves. Everyone was going to be there and she was terrified. It was over. Thanks to her meltdown, everyone was going to die. She walked in and saw a full table, even Gemma and Tara were there. Kozik got her a chair next to him and held her hand. Opie stayed behind her with a hand on her shoulder, looking worried.

\- It's ok sweetheart. You can tell them.

\- No, Kozik, just leave it alone. - She couldn't stop crying and shaking, she never felt so bad her entire life. Opie was beginning to fell terrified and looked over at Kozik for explanation.

\- If you don't tell them, I will. - Anna froze and said nothing - Fine. It's about the way she got here, all bruised and fucked up, that wasn't a car accident. She was -

\- FINE. I'll tell everyone, how worse can this shit get.

She looked around and saw how worried everyone looked, their eyes staring at her, waiting for her to speak.

\- When I was in London, I met someone, Thomas. He seemed like a very nice person and we dated for a while, but I never said anything because we had no plans to come over anytime soon and I know you would all want to meet him - Jax already looked pissed. - Everything went great, but then he started to get... violent.

\- What? - Opie was already looking crazy. His nostrils were flaring as his mouth started to quiver.

\- Let me finish, please. I couldn't speak to anyone besides him and he didn't even want me calling you guys, that's why I was always whispering and making up excuses to hang up quickly. When I confronted him about it, that was when he did it for the first time. He slapped me. - She could feel the tension building up, and Opie was gripping the back of her chair so hard, it could break at any moment. - But he apologized and I didn't want to lose my scholarship, so I stayed.

Gemma got up and took Kozik's seat, holding her daughter's hand. Anna could see her mother starting to cry and Chibs on her other side letting his head fall in his hands.

\- But it got worse. One night, we came back from a concert and he was drunk. We went to bed and I wanted to sleep, but he said I couldn't say no to him and he - She stopped for a second, afraid to say the word. - He raped me.

\- Let her finish! - Kozik said, knowing everyone was about to blow up after Tig got up and kicked his chair, screaming. Chibs still had his head down as Opie moved across the room, staring at the window again. In front of her at the table, Jax reached out and took her other hand.

\- I tried to fight him, but he knocked me out and continued I guess. I wanted to come back after that, I really did, but he's rich, he can come here anytime he wants and he took my passport. He started threatening all of you. He said that if I ever left him, he would kill you all, so I stayed. I stayed until one day I couldn't take it anymore. I was lying on my kitchen floor after he raped me once again, and punched me until I was almost unconscious. He promised he would kill me next time, so I ran. I put some drugs in his drink, broke his stuff to get my passport and I ran. And I regret it, because now he knows I'm here and he called, he's sending a plane ticket and I'm going back.

Chibs was the first one to speak. He had tears rolling down his cheek, like Jax, something she hardly ever saw them doing before.

\- You are what?

\- I'm coming back. I'm not letting him hurt any of you, he threatened everyone here, including mom, Tara and even Abel.

\- Are you telling me he raped and beat up my baby sister and is now threatening my son? - Jax was livid. - He's dead. I want a name, he's dead.

\- Jax you don't understand. He's crazy enough to hurt all of you!

\- So what? I should just let my sister go back?

\- YES! It's everyone's lives at stake here Jax, even your son! Thomas is a fucking psychopath!

\- Juice, hack into whatever you can and find out who this Thomas is. - Clay said - Gemma, take Anna and Tara back to her room and stay there. Boys, we need to figure this shit out, now. Baby girl, we got this.

Gemma dragged Anna out of the room under her protests while the guys unanimously decided on one thing: Thomas was going to die, and it would not be quickly or painless.

Anna was being comforted by Tara and Gemma for the past hour when the guys started to come to her room, hugging her and assuring that's she was safe.

\- He will never touch you again. I'm sorry I let this happen to you, I know I failed as a brother but I'm never letting anyone hurting you again, I promise.

\- Jax, it's not your fault, you didn't know. I just want you all to be safe.

\- We will be love - Chibs still looked devastated and it was killing her to be the one responsible for everyone feeling like that.

She tried to ask them what they have decided, but she got the usual "club business" and "family" which could only mean one thing: war. Opie was the only one who hasn't said anything yet, standing quietly against her door, looking down.

\- Sweetheart, I need your phone. I'll try to track down his number. - She handed Juice her phone and turned to Clay.

\- Dad... - She only called him that when she was either happy or terrified and that seemed like a proper moment - I'm sorry. I know I'm bringing trouble for the club.

\- Protecting you is our job and we failed. The only problem we have now is with this guy, but not for long.

\- But he's - she was interrupted by Tig.

\- Darling, it's kind of offensive how you think we can't beat this dipshit. I know we're old, but c'mon Anna, you know who we are kid. - She smiled for the first time. Tig was right, they could win this, but she had no idea what Thomas was capable of.

\- We're gonna put you, Tara and Gemma under protection. None of you will go anywhere without a Son - Jax said - and all the other wives and kids will be watched for the next few days, until we track this guy down.

\- What about you guys?

\- Don't worry, princess - Jax tried to smile as he caressed her cheek - We'll only go out in groups. Nothing is gonna happen to us.

One by one, they all left her room, leaving only Opie behind. She watched as he locked the door after Juice and turned to stare at her, his eyes filled with something she never saw before.

 _(Well, since I'm sure you guys are SOA fans, I think it's needless to say that hurting the President's daughter and the VP's little sister wasn't a smart move by Thomas. Shit is about to get veeery serious. Thank you all for reading and for the reviews!)_


	11. Chapter 11 - Cupio

ELEVEN

CUPIO

The bad lightning in her room was making hard for her to fully read Opie's face. She was leaning against her closet, her head near the hole where Kozik's fist was an hour earlier. Flashes were going through her head, her mind creating the worst scenario possible for the war they were about to start, where every single one of her brothers got killed, her baby nephew dead on his crib, her mom, Tara... And then Opie. She would go back to save his life alone if she had to, and now they were all dead, thanks to her little meltdown.

\- Baby...

She heard Opie's footsteps on the hardwood floor getting near her. He held her face between his hands for a second, before pulling her against his chest. She laid her head there, unable to say another word, just cherishing the warmth of his skin and that smell of leather and Opie that she loved so much. Her hands gripped his cut tight, afraid that if she let go, she would never have him back. His hands were running through her hair and even though the situation was asking her to lose her mind, she felt safe on his embrace.

\- Hey - His voice sounded anxious as he kissed the top of her head. - Look at me. Anna.

She looked up, without pulling away from his hug. Having him so close to her was exhilarating, it was like Opie had everything she needed. The feeling she had in her gut that this was about to be over was breaking her heart into a million pieces.

\- I love you, Ope. - She looked deep into his eyes as those four words changed his entire face, his eyes filling up with the most pure form of bliss, like a huge weight was lifted from his shoulders.

Anna broke their embrace to take his face into her hands. Her fingers caressing his jaw pushed his face down, low enough for their lips to meet into a desperate kiss. Opie's hands rested on her hips as she licked his lower lip, asking permission for her tongue to clash with his. His mouth tasted like cigarettes and something else that was entirely his, and it was her favorite thing in the world.

Her mouth broke the kiss and moved to his jaw, leaving a trail of wet kisses down his neck, his beard itching her face as she went. His grunt sent chills down her spine as he gripped her hair tight and that alone was enough to set her off. Opie pulled her mouth back to his and kissed her hard, exploring every inch of her mouth with his tongue. Her body pressed against the closet, and she couldn't help a moan escaping her mouth.

He couldn't keep his hands in just one place, Anna's fingernails scraping the back of his head and her moans were getting him hard, the taste of her mouth making him wonder if every other part of her tasted that good. He could feel her hands taking his beanie and his cut off and the sound of the leather hitting the floor teased him even more. Opie bit her lower lip and moved his kisses to her neck again, feeling her hand pulling his hair tight when his hands roamed the inside of her top. Her breath failed as he reached her breasts, still covered by her bra, and cupped them in his hands, squeezing it hard enough to make her bite her lip in response.

Anna pushed him back for another kiss, that was broken only by his T-shirt being taken off by her eager hands, followed by her own top being thrown on the floor. Opie slowly made his way into unbuttoning her pants, leaving her only in her lingerie, before cupping her ass into his hands and lifting her up on top of the dresser sitting next to them. She was high enough so her hip could match Opie's, and when she wrapped her legs around his, she could fell how hard he was, rubbing himself against her while they kissed aggressively, his hands all over her.

Anna moved her hands to his belt, undoing it in an almost desperate way, leaving only his boxers exposed as she ran her nails against the brim. Opie let out a soft moan on her lips and lowered her bra, exposing her breasts and taking them into his mouth. One by one, he kissed it lightly, teasing her until her head was thrown back, giving him the okay sign to do more.

She felt her blood boiling as his tongue circled her nipples and flicked them before he took everything in his mouth, making her cover her own to stop her from screaming. His tongue was soft against her skin and she could feel her panties soaking by the mere thought of him touching her there. The teasing was getting to much and Opie took her, still wrapped around him, to her bed, her small body on top of him and their tongues still dancing.

She dragged her hands from his stomach to the edge of his boxers and heard him grunt in her mouth. She moved down his body leaving a trail of kisses, making sure to trace her favorite tattoos with her tongue. Hair nails left marks on his stomach as she moved her hand to his underwear, the fabric being the only thing separating his cock from her touch. Anna moved her tongue along the brim of his boxers, leaving wet kisses on his hips as her hands pulled his last piece of clothing down.

Anna gasped at the sight. His cock was throbbing for her and she saw that Opie was big everywhere, not only when it comes to his height. He was staring at her, panting in anticipation. None of them were able to say a word to each other so far, only leading the other on through moans and eager hands. She grabbed him and started to stroke slowly, up and down, eyes locked on his, until she saw a clear drop emerging from him. She grinned and positioned herself lower on the bed, licking the tip of his cock, making Opie moan her name in response, his head pushed back on her pillow.

\- Opie! Shhhh! - Opie smiled and looked back at her. If she kept going like that he would start screaming.

She took him in her mouth as much as she could, using her hands do touch what she couldn't fit. His hand grabbed her hair while the other was tugging on the bed sheets, loud moans forming in his mouth. He could feel the tip of his cock hitting the back of her throat as she gagged a little, and he had to push her away. He wanted her as a whole, not just her mouth.

\- Babe, stop. I can't take it. - He pulled her mouth back to his and turned them both so he could be on top.

Opie's body covered Anna completely ans his SAMCRO back tattoo had large red marks from her nails. He buried his face on her neck and dragged his hand down. He felt her wetness as he touched her slit, making her bite the back of her hand to avoid screaming. He slowly pushed one finger inside of her and started thrusting in and out slowly, her back arching in response and her hands leaving new marks on his shoulder and his neck. When he started feeling her clenching around him fingers, he took his hand back and kissed her, putting his finger between their mouths so they could both taste her.

Just like Anna had done before, he started a trail of kisses and small bites from her mouth to her neck, chest and stomach. His beard brushing up against her was enough to make her body shiver and his tongue started to circle her bellybutton as his hands slowly pulled her lingerie down.

Seeing her there, ready for him, was driving Opie Crazy. The marks he left on her breasts were still fresh and she was already dripping for him. He started to kiss her inner tights and brush his nose against her, making Anna bite her lip hard.

\- You smell so good, babe. - She could feel his warm breath against her.

\- Fuck, Ope. Stop teasing me.

He smiled when he heard the begging in her voice, but he couldn't take it anymore himself and slid his tongue against her her, taking is as much of her wetness as he could. She tasted even better than before.

Anna's eyes closed when she threw her head back, feeling her blood boiling. Opie's hot tongue was exploring every part of her, circling her clit with just the right pace, alternating it with soft, wet kisses. Her moans were getting progressively louder and when he dragged two fingers inside of her, she had to punch the wall next to them to keep her from screaming. His fingers moved perfectly inside of her, hitting a spot she didn't even know she had, while his tongue still worked its magic on her clit.

\- Shit, don't stop Opie, please don't stop, don't stop. - He felt her getting wetter and her body started to shake, releasing herself in his mouth.

She pulled his head up and kissed him, desperate to taste herself again. Her legs were wrapped around his waist and his hard cock pressed against her pussy was slipping on how wet she was for him.

\- Are you sure?

\- Yes, I need you Ope, now.

He positioned himself on her entrance, the tip of his cock brushing up against her swollen clit. He kissed her as he entered slowly, giving her time to adjust.

\- Fuck babe, you're so tight. - Anna was biting his shoulder, feeling the pain disappear as pleasure filled up her body.

She moaned for him to move, his cock filling up every inch of her. With one hand he held himself, his elbow next to her head and his fingers on her hair. The other one rushed from her breasts to her throat, leaving goosebumps all over her body. The kiss was now sloppy, desperate, each one of then eager to taste as much as they could. Anna felt him going faster, her hands slipping on the sweat on his back.

\- Harder Opie, fuck!

She felt his cock pulsing inside of her as he started to thrust harder like she asked to. His grunts and moans were driving her over the edge and she knew she was getting close. Without even noticing, she threw her hips against his, their bodies slamming together even harder.

\- Cum for me babe. - Having him whisper that in her ear was too much. She gasped for air as every inch of her body exploded into the most intense orgasm she's ever had.

Feeling her cum on his cock, with his name escaping her lips like that made impossible for him to hold any longer and after a few more thrusts, he let out a loud "Fuck!" and released himself inside of her, feeling breathless and light-headed.

Her smile against his shoulder brought him back to reality and he pulled himself out of her, laying down by her side. Anna took her place by him and laid her head on his chest, placing soft kisses on the crook of his neck.

\- I love you too baby girl.

She nudged herself even closer to him and drifted off to a nightmare free sleep, without worrying about the war ahead of them.

 _(I apologize for this chapter, for real. Writing smut is something I've never done before, so it was kinda... different having to write that, but I think they needed this intimacy and God knows I would want that with Opie to, lol.)_


	12. Chapter 12 - Signum

TWELVE

SIGNUM

\- His name is Thomas Barret, he used to be on her class before quitting to become a Lawyer. His parents died when he was a kid and he owns a law firm with his cousin in London. Couldn't find any criminal records besides a parking ticket and that fucker was a straight A student.

Juice was at the table with the guys filling them in on everything he found out about Thomas. The smoke and smell of scotch filled the room as Clay watched him speak, his hammer in hand. Juice used his connections to get information from a detective back in London, but couldn't find anything relevant.

\- She told me about a plane ticket before, he said it would be delivered some time today. - Kozik tried to remember if she forgot any kind of detail she might have told him and not the club the day before. - You guys think he's gonna send it here?

\- Don't know brother, I'll keep a prospect outside waiting for any packages. We need to give her the phone back in case he calls again.

\- You sure about that, Jackie boy? - Chibs knew he was right, but Anna didn't seem well enough to handle Thomas again.

\- I know it looks bad brother, but we need to lure him in here, we can't leave the country with that fucking ATF bitch breathing down our necks. Clay?

\- You're right, son. We need him to come to us. Opie, see if you can convince her to file a restraining order, that way he won't tell anyone he's coming here. This can't blow back on the club right now, I'm sure he'll find his way here without the cops knowing.

\- I don't think she will want to handle this now, maybe get Unser on board? He could file this without her permission. - The guys nodded, Unser was a friend of the club and he wouldn't hesitate to help Anna. - Listen, I have something to ask you all.

\- Do it Ope - Tig said.

\- When we do get him, I need the last shot. You can do whatever you want with the guy, but leave him alive for me.

\- Do I need a vote for this? - Clay watched as everyone around the table agreed in Opie's favor. - You got it brother, you end this.

Anna woke up that morning missing Opie by her side. She sighed, knowing he was probably with the guys planning their next move. She moved quietly towards her bedroom, and threw her clothes on the floor, eager for a hot shower. As the water ran on her body, she thought of how much everything changed in the last 24 hours.

Her big secret came out, causing an uproar inside SAMCRO and it was just a matter of time before things got ugly. Juice was investigating everything he could about Thomas and she could only leave the clubhouse for work if she had a Son following her around. The shit the fan and even Tara and Abel got caught in the middle of it. The only thing still keeping her sane among all of this was Opie. Her skin was still burning on where he had touched the night before and the memories came flushing back, making her mouth water for him. It was the first time she had sex with someone she was truly in love with and she could finally understand those people who were committed to one person for the rest of their lives. Opie was everything she needed.

\- Anna? You there?

She smiled as his voice filled the room. They've been apart for only a few hours and she already missed him. Anna left the bathroom wearing nothing but one of his SAMCRO t-shirts and black undies, Opie's eyes filling with lust as soon as he saw her.

\- Hey baby.

\- That looks good on you, you should keep it. - Opie smiled as she sat on his knee, kissing him gently. She felt his hand running up and down her leg, making her sigh.

\- Is everything ok?

\- Yeah, Juice tracked him down. Got your phone back, think you can handle this?

\- Do I have a choice? - She already knew the answer to that, but asked anyway.

\- I'm sorry babe, you need to get him here. But you won't have to see him, we'll take care of it.

She took the phone from his hands and stared at the screen. Thomas hasn't call since the last time, but he would get in touch as soon as he realized that she wasn't coming back.

\- Will any of you be here today in case he calls? I'm not sure what to do. - Opie took a strand of wet hair from her face and tucked behind her ear.

\- I'm not leaving my girl alone. - She couldn't help but smile when he called her "his girl" - Now get dressed, your mom said lunch is ready.

She didn't see everyone at the club that day. People were out either protecting someone from the family or taking care of the gun business. She spent most of her afternoon at the garage, watching Opie work on his bike and playing with Abel.

Despite growing up around Harley's, Anna didn't know anything about fixing them. But there was something about a shirtless, sweaty Opie lifting heavy metal things that she found extremely interesting.

\- And what's that? - She was sitting near the wall, with Abel on her lap.

\- That's an exhaust pipe, it goes near the... babe? What's up?

Her phone buzzed once, meaning it wasn't a call, but she was too scared to look.

\- I've got an email. Can you... can you read it?

Opie took the phone from her hand and opened her inbox. There was an email from Lufthansa, an European airline.

 _To: Anna Louise Teller_

 _From: Lufthansa Airlines_

 _Subject: Your flight confirmation_

 _This is an automated e-mail to confirm the reservation #4857824_

 _Teller / Anna Louise_

 _Boarding date and time: 08/13/2015 - 08:40_

 _Flight # 7465_

 _Gate 78_

 _Seat: 6A_

 _From: LAX_

 _To: LHR_

 _Arrival time: 16:20_

 _Please arrive at the airport at least 2 hours before your flight. Thank you for choosing Lufthansa._

\- It's the plane ticket. I need to let Clay know, the prospects were waiting for a package. - Anna got up and held his hand.

\- There's no way back now, right? - She looked terrified and Opie placed a soft kiss on her lips.

\- We can do this. This is SAMCRO. You're safe baby girl. - Anna let out a loud sigh and kissed him again.

\- I know. I'll wait inside, it's time for Abel's nap.

The club agreed to hack into his account at the airline's website and cancel the ticket. Juice managed to do that in under 5 minutes and Unser had already placed the restraining order. They kept his password the same in case he tried to buy a ticket to California anyway.

Everything was settled and they just needed to wait until Thomas decided to visit Charming. It would be the last place he would see alive.

Anna took care of Abel until Gemma finished some paperwork for TM and started getting ready for her shift later that night. Opie sat on her bed and complained the entire time and she knew he wasn't wrong. But she promised her boss to work extra hours to pay off the time she spent with him while he was recovering.

\- Can't you change your shift?

\- No, Margareth is not very happy with me right now. Besides, Half-Sack is taking me to the hospital and you're picking me up, so don't worry about it. Even if he was already on a plane, there's no way he could be here now. - He crossed his arms, the familiar annoyed look on his face. - C'mon baby, Half-Sack is waiting.

\- Hey, take this. Just in case. - He handed something wrapped in black fabric when they got outside.

\- Nice! 9mm, semi automatic Heckler... 15 rounds? You spoil me, love.

\- You know how sexy you sound when you talk about guns to me? - He grinned and slapped her ass.

\- Tell me all about how sexy I am when I get back in the morning. I'll miss you.

The shared a kiss while waiting for Half-Sack outside the clubhouse. Opie had to follow Clay and the guys on a meeting that night and would be back just in time to pick her up from her shift in the morning.

\- Ready, doc? - Half-Sack pulled over next to them.

\- Yep. - She stood on the tips of her toes to kiss Opie goodbye. - Love you.

\- Love you back. - Opie watched as Anna left TM with the prospect, hoping to get her back as soon as he could.

The ride to the hospital was going by without any issues, since Kip was being extra careful.

\- You now, Kip, I hope you get patched. - Anna knew better than to not get attached to prospects, but she remembered when Juice started and she told everyone on his first day that would get his patch eventually. Kip reminded her of Juice, always working hard around the club and doing everything he was told without questioning.

\- Thanks doc. I really hope so too, you know? I feel like a finally have a family after being all alone my whole life.

\- No family?

\- Nah. Mom was a crackhead and had an overdose when I was a baby. They found me a week later when her body started to rot. Been in and out of foster care and juvie as a kid, have no idea who my dad is. But it's all good now.

Anna didn't say anything left, but pulled him in for a hug when they parked. Kip wasn't used to getting good from anyone in the club and it took him a few seconds to hug her back.

\- You're a good kid. They're warming up to you already, specially Chibs. - a genuine smile appeared on Kip's face. - Thanks for the ride. Hey, wait inside if you want, we can get coffee later.

Anna walked into St. Thomas, not noticing a familiar face watching her, phone in her hand.

\- And how exactly did you manage to stab yourself in the head with a fork, Martin? - Anna was patching up the drunk cab driver that Kozik told her about when she got there, thankful that he wasn't the one who picked her up in the airport.

\- You know, darling... I was going downstairs, dinner in hand, minding my own shit when my wife's damn cat scared the crap out of me and I fell. At least I got to finish my food before coming here ya know? Fucking cat.

Mr. Martin was the only patient she had the whole night. The secretary ended up paging her on the wrong day and the hospital was fully staffed so Margareth let her go after a few hours.

\- Hey Kip, think you can take me back to TM? I called Opie and they'll take a while to get back.

\- Sure, doc. Hop on.

As soon as they turned the first corner, they heard tires screeching and a back van blocked their way. Kip stopped and threw Anna behind his bike, gun in hand. Four masked men got out pointing guns at them, screaming that they needed to take the girl alive and for her to surrender. She was dialing Opie's number and made a move to go with the men when Kip stopped her.

\- They're not taking you doc.

\- YOU HAVE 10 SECONDS BEFORE WE START SHOOTING.

Opie answered the phone that it was now lying on the floor and she could hear his muffled voice on the other side.

\- LET THE GIRL COME WITH US OR WE SHOOT BOTH OF YOU!

\- Anna? Anna, who's there? Where's Half-Sack? Jax! Get the boys, we need to go to St. Thomas now!

Without warning, Kip mumbled - I'm sorry, doc. Run. - and stood up, opening fire against the masked men. Anna didn't have time to get her gun before seeing Kip falling down, multiple bullet wounds on his chest and one through his forehead. He was dead before he hit the ground.

She froze, unable to run like he asked her two and in a matter of seconds she was being dragged to the van, kicking and screaming. On a distance, she could hear the sound of the engines and tried to call for Opie, but felt a sharp pain on her head and everything around her turned black.

 _(I'm sorry for taking longer than usual to post a new chapter. College is kicking my ass lately! And I know, asshole move from me killing Half-Sack like that, but hey, it's SOA!)_


	13. Chapter 13 - Cruciatus

THIRTEEN

CRUCIATUS

The floor was cold and the ropes burned the sensitive skin on her wrists, tied up on a pipe above her head. When she opened her eyes, it took a while for them to adjust to the lack of lightning. The only things she could see were her own feet and a metal table that was the only furniture there, explaining why the sounds of footsteps echoed in the room.

It was hard to breath with a nose full of blood and tape over her mouth. Slowly the events of earlier that night came back to her head. Kip falling on her feet, dead because of her, dead because they wanted her alive and she didn't go. Opie's voice on the other end of the call calling her name only made the pain in her forehead stronger.

Anna didn't know how long she was unconscious, but is was long enough for the blood by her feet to dry up. The concrete floor and metal walls made her think it was some sort of warehouse and by the silence surrounding them, it was nowhere near Charming, near him.

The meeting was cut short by Anna's call. Opie heard her screams and gunshots and the club headed to St. Thomas, only to stop the ride before they expected.

The street was full of police cars with their red and blue lights flashing. In the middle, yellow crime scene tape marked the area where a body was being photographed by investigators. Kip was lying on his back and his prospect patch was the first thing they saw when they pulled over, his cut full of bullet holes and fresh blood stains. Opie started searching the crime scene for any evidence of Anna, but was stopped by Unser.

\- Opie, she left her bag here but it's pretty much the only clue we have, no witness. Forensics said the tires match a van, we sent out warnings 'til Oakland for any suspicious vehicles, but we can only wait.

\- Wait? - Opie was screaming, livid. - We need to find her, now! She's gonna get hurt Unser, do your fucking job for a change!

Opie wasn't the only one losing control. Between Anna being kidnapped and Half-Sack getting killed, the Sons were trying to come up with anything that would help them get two things: Anna and payback.

\- Tell the other prospect to handle this shit with Unser and get Gemma to plan the funeral. Make sure his patches are in order, he died a Son and will be buried like one. Let's get to church, we're bringing my daughter back. - Clay led the club back to TM, determined to find out where Anna was before it was too late.

Anna heard the distinct sound of metal being dragged against the floor, followed by more footsteps. She hoped that some light would shed through that door, but the outside of the warehouse was full of trees blocking any light and she could only see the silhouette of the three men entering.

\- Light this up, I can't see shit. - Anna listened closely, but couldn't recognize the man's voice. On the corner of the room, a bright white light flashed, revealing two of her perpetrators and she wondered where the other one went. They wore ninja masks and their bodies were covered by large sweatshirts and leather gloves.

When her eyes adjusted to the light, she saw a tripod and a camera in front of her. One of the men was behind it, while the other had his arms crossed and stared at her. Anna felt her entire body shake with fear and tried as hard as she could to get rid of the ropes.

\- Look who finally woke up! - He walked over and touched her cheek. Anna tried to kick him away, but he was to strong. - You better save that energy little girl, you're gonna need it.

She wanted to scream, she wanted to ask them what they wanted, but she still had tape over her mouth.

\- You're wondering why you're here, aren't you? - He chuckled and she could smell his breath of cigars and liquor. - See that camera over there? I want you looking really pretty for the movie we gonna make.

An even stronger rush of panic went through her body when he mentioned the word "movie". The images of Thomas raping her again came flushing back as she started to cry and nod her head in denial. The man got up and walked over to the other one, who was still behind the camera.

\- Is that shit working?

\- Yeah man, it's ready. - A little red light started blinking.

The man approached Anna again, staring right into her eyes. Without warning, he slapped Anna's face with the back of his hand. She let out a loud whimper and the taste of blood began to form in her mouth. One after one, he continued to slap Anna until her ears started buzzing and her vision became blurred, and he finally ripped the tape off.

\- Get the camera, this needs a close up.

Her head was down, eyes closed and blood dripping from her mouth. He pulled her head back by her hair while the other brought the camera to her face.

\- Smile little girl, you're gonna have a good time here. Maybe later you can help us choose the next one. Maybe your brother? Your lover? What about that tiny little baby? Did you think he was gonna live enough to call you "auntie"? - He dropped her head back and punched her in the stomach, a feeling of nausea invading her.

\- Do whatever the fuck you want with me, but don't you dare touch my family! - She tried to scream, but had trouble gasping for air.

\- Oh baby girl, that's not how it works.

She felt the most pure form of hatred when he called her that. It was how Opie called her the first time he told Anna that he loved her. She gathered up all the strength she had and kicked him between his legs.

\- Bitch! - Another slap hit her, this time from the guy behind the camera. - You're gonna regret this.

The other man stayed on the floor for a while, waiting for the pain to disappear. Anna didn't say anything else, she wouldn't give them the pleasure of begging if she was going to die anyway.

\- Get the bag shithead, it's behind her.

Anna was looking down, her mind in a completely different place. She was terrified, she knew her death would start a war between the Sons and whoever was doing this, she knew they had a few enemies here and there, but from the little things she could see, it wasn't the Mayans or the Calaveras. Maybe something went wrong with a delivery? The guys were white, so it couldn't be the Niners or the Chinese. Some shit was going down with the Irish, but she had no idea it had reached this far.

The feeling of cold being being dragged against her skin brought her back to reality. He wasn't pushing the knife deep enough to actually cut, just to leave a red mark behind it. It started at her cheeks and moved to her mouth and neck, slowly. Her body began to shake with fear and it was getting hard to breath.

\- Scared, aren't we?

The man laughed and moved the knife to her chest, ripping off her shirt and leaving her bra exposed.

\- No, no, please. Just kill me, please! - She had been through that before in her life and knew she would rather die then have to face that again.

The tip of the knife reached between the middle of her bra and her skin. They guy started to move the knife up and down slowly and she knew the fabric would break at any moment.

\- Stop recording.

The voice she heard came from the third man, sitting in a dark corner. It gave her goosebumps and it was even worse then everything that happened to her until now. He slowly walked towards her, his face hitting the light. He grabbed her chin and made her looks straight at him, but she kept her eyes closed and didn't want to believe it was him.

\- Look at me kitten. - He moved his hand to her throat and started to squeeze. - C'mon, open your eyes.

The sight made her want to throw up. There, standing in front of her, was her worst nightmare.

\- Where do we send the this boss?

\- Sons of Anarchy Motorcycle Club Redwood Original. With greetings from Thomas Barret.

 _(Thank you again for all the views, reviews and messages! It blows my mind to know you guys are actually enjoying something I'm doing 3)_


	14. Chapter 14 - Desperatio

FOURTEEN

DESPERATIO

\- Clay! We got a package!

The new prospect found a small box wrapped in kraft paper when they pulled over from Kip's funeral later that day. It didn't have an address, just a small strand of dark brown hair taped to one side. Opie ripped off the package and found a flashdrive.

The Sons were gathered around Juice's computer when he pressed "play". The image slowly focused on someone tied up at the back of the room.

\- Shit! - Kozik tried to get Opie away from the screen when he realized who that was.

\- No, I have to see it, I have to! - His face had shift from worried to completely furious.

They watched Anna being beaten and threatened, her whimpers flooding the room. Every single one of them had their hands either punching something or grabbing the ends of the table.

\- That warehouse, does anyone recognize that fucking warehouse?

\- I don't know Clay, I don't know, we need to get Unser on this. This is too fucked up, we need to get her now. - For the first time in his life, Tig wanted help from the cops.

Opie was going through the closet at the back of the room, packing guns.

\- Ope, bro, what are you doing?

\- I'm going after her Jax, now.

\- Listen, we don't know where she is yet, let's sit down and come up with a plan.

\- Sit down? That's your sister there Jax! God knows what they're doing to her! I'm gonna break into every fucking warehouse in Charming if I have to.

\- Guys? - Juice was sitting behind his computer. - There's something else, a text file. Come check this out.

He opened the file and everyone read it silently.

 _"Dear SAMCRO_

 _I hope you enjoyed the little movie we made for you. Anna is a gorgeous actress, isn't she? I'm sorry it wasn't as long as I planned to, I had to stop before my guys ripped the rest of her clothes off, that part is on me, as soon as she recovers from the small injury in the back of her head. I'm sorry that wasn't pictured, but I assure you the blood on this piece of wood I'm holding right now looks beautiful._

 _For the moment, she is still alive. I'm directing the rest of this letter to your friend, Opie._

 _I am giving him one simple choice: his life for hers._

 _You have 2 hours to say goodbye to your family and friends before heading out to the address I'm going to text you. Alone and unarmed. As soon as your body hits the floor, she'll be free to go._

 _Until then, I'm gonna have some fun with her._

 _T.B"_

\- It's him Jax, that fucking ex boyfriend. We gotta come up with a plan.

\- A plan? No, I'm gonna do as he said!

\- Ope, Juice is right. We need a plan, you're not going there unarmed.

\- He's going to kill her Jax, do you hear what I'm saying? He is going to fucking kill her!

Opie was screaming. It took four guys to make him sit down and listen to Clay.

\- That fucking piece of shit probably has people guarding the place, we can't just show up, he'll kill her on the spot.

\- How are we doing this, Clay?

\- Got an idea, Chibs. That warehouse must be hidden, so it's easy for us to hide in the woods. We can take the guards down from there, we'll use silencers and Ope's bike can muffle any sound.

\- And then what? Let him in by himself as bait?

\- I'll go, I don't give a shit.

\- No Bobby, we don't let him go inside. Warehouses has two doors and a roof window. We know he has at least two men inside with him. Hap, can you climb that shit and reach the window?

\- Sure thing brother.

\- We send Opie in when Happy gets on the roof. As soon as he tell us how many men we have there, we bust the backdoor.

\- What if he shoots her?

\- He won't, Juice. We have the surprise factor in our favor, Ope can use that to get his gun.

\- I'll go in and cover Anna.

\- Good, Kozik. You do that and we shoot his little friends on their knees. Still want them alive.

\- And Thomas?

\- He's yours Opie. Now let's go, we need to get my daughter back. - Clay put the hammer down and everyone went off to get their guns ready.

Opie stayed behind, sitting by the window. Anna's cries were still echoing in his mind as fought the urge to just get up and go look for her himself. He knew he was dead if he did this, but if saving her life meant that he had to give up his, it was a fair price to pay.

\- Get her the money. Don't meet her anywhere near the porn studio, if the Sons find out she helped us, she's dead.

Thomas' voice seemed far away because of the pain Anna was feeling in the back of her head. She didn't know for how long she was unconscious, but the soft light beaming through the roof window indicated it was daytime, maybe the afternoon.

She looked around the room and noticed that Thomas was alone inside. The man who tortured her were nowhere to be seen and the one behind the camera was outside with a forth man, guarding the front door.

\- Thomas, let's just go, please. I'll go back with you, you don't have to hurt anyone. You can kill me when we get there, don't do this here.

\- Kill you, kitten? - He had a psychotic smile on his face as he approached her - I would never do that, I love you! Here, drink some water.

\- Then why are we here? We can go now, let's go. Everything will be back to normal. - She was fighting the urge to cry. Every time she cried, Thomas got even angrier.

\- We're waiting for someone. - He kissed her neck - I missed you so much kitten.

\- I... I missed you too. - She forced a smile, she learned how to keep him calm before - Who are we waiting for? Someone to take us back?

\- You smell so good baby. - His nose against her neck and his hands on her hips were making her nauseous. - No, we're not going back now, a little later.

\- Who's coming, Tommy?

\- You see, when you leave your man like that, you make him have to settle for some little payback, it's a honor code, you know?

\- What are you talking about? - She tried not to sound terrified, but failed.

\- I know you were with him. I'm not stupid you bitch! - His hands grabbed her throat - Do you think I'm just gonna get you back like that? No revenge?

\- What are you doing? Please!

\- See this phone? I'm texting your biker lover. He'll be here soon.

\- What are you doing to him? Don't hurt him, it's my fault I came back! - Thomas looked down and chuckled, before hitting her in the face again.

\- He touched my woman and you let him! We're only leaving when you see his body on the floor.

She tried to scream and beg, but he taped her mouth shut again.

\- Don't worry, kitten. It will be over soon.

She looked down and stopped fighting the tears. She barely had any time with Opie and it was enough to get him killed. Not only that, she knew SAMCRO would never let him come alone, the though of losing her brothers was physically painful. That was her breaking point. She would never let Thomas have her again, even it that meant killing him and then herself.


	15. Chapter 15 - Spes

FIFTEEN

SPES

"Take exit 56 before Lodi, drive 5 more minutes and turn left. You'll see a dirt road between the trees. Take that until you see a red t-shirt wrapped around a tree. Warehouse will be on your left."

Opie's phone was taken by Jax before they left the room. He knew his friend too well and he would probably sneak out to find Anna.

\- Clay, got the message. It's near Lodi, it will take about half an hour to get there. I say we leave now, stop a couple miles before and walk through the woods. Ope can wait until Happy takes a look around and we take down the guards.

\- Think we have enough time, Jax?

\- If we leave now, yeah. I'll get Opie, let's go.

Clay, Jax, Juice, Happy, Opie and Chibs headed to the van, with Kozik following behind on Opie's bike. They didn't want to risk him not waiting and showing up before everyone, so Kozik would stay on the road, holding Opie back until they got the signal.

They pulled over a mile before the dirt road and traced a different path between the woods, making sure not to make a sound or any sudden moves. Less than an hour later, they reached the side of the warehouse and saw only to men guarding the front door and two on the back door. They called Kozik and gave him the sign, Opie would be there in a few minutes. The sun was going down and they could see dark clouds above their heads, something unusual for Charming that time of year.

They stopped nearby and went over the entire plan again until they could hear Opie's bike in the distance. Jax nodded as a signal and they started moving. Juice and Chibs were waiting near the front door while Jax and Clay made they way to the back. They crouched along the trees over to their positions and waited until the sound of the engine got closer.

With a quick head shot, the four men fell to the ground, the noises muffled by Opie's bike. He watched as Juice and Chibs dragged the bodies to the woods and removed their masks and jackets. Meanwhile, Happy used the engine's noise to climb the warehouse without being noticed and looked through the window.

Anna was still tied up, the force of the ropes on her wrists were now worse, since she lost the strength to stay up. Thomas was sitting near her and two other guys were eating at a nearby table. There were two guns on the table and one by Thomas' feet, and if they acted quickly, they could take them before the other reached their own weapons.

Juice and Chibs grabbed Opie by his arms and stopped in front of the door. They texted Clay and told them to wait 20 seconds and start a countdown, so they would break the back door a second after they got Opie inside.

Those 20 seconds were hell for Opie. He wanted to run inside and see her, take her home. Every moment they ever had came rushing back, from holding hands at the hospital to their last kiss before she left for the hospital, her perfume still fresh on him.

He remembered the first time Anna professed her love, right before he made her his. He remembered watching her sleep on his chest, the corners of her mouth forming a shy smile, the warmth of her tiny body able to fill him entirely. He thought about how cold she was now, helpless and in pain. He wondered if she heard him getting there, if she was conscious and waiting, if she was full of hope or completely defeated.

He wanted to tell her how much he loved her one last time, how much it was worth for him to die for her. He wanted to tell her that if he died and the guys managed to kill Thomas' too, that she should move on and be happy, because that was all that mattered to him.

\- Do you want some, boss? - One of the man pointed to a box of Chinese food under the table.

\- No, I'm too excited to eat. He should be here soon.

Anna felt blood running from her wrists and tried to stay on her feet as much as she could. But she was weak from the lack of food and the tortured she endured.

\- Something wrong kitten? - He walked over to her and touched her wrist. Anna flinched. - Don't worry, he'll be here soon and we'll get this over with. I have a private jet for us, we'll be home in no time.

He looked at her in the eye and saw how much hatred she had on hers. Thomas actually believed they were going back to London and everything would return to, according to him, normal.

\- Why are you so angry baby? Don't you wanna go back and let me love you again? - Anna moved her head slowly, signing "no".

Thomas got furious and punched her. Anna felt the warm blood running down her nose.

\- You want him, don't you? - He ripped the tape off her mouth. - You want that filthy biker fucking you, like the slut you are. You settle for so little, it's pathetic. You have the chance to be with someone like me, someone successful, someone powerful and you still choose garbage.

\- He's a million times the man you'll ever be. - She grinned and spit on his face, a mix of saliva and fresh blood. She waited for another beat down, but the sound of an engine caught their attention.

\- Yeah? - He taped her mouth again. - Let's see how much better he looks when his body drops on your feet. This is on you.

Thomas wiped his face with the back of his hand and waited until their men pushed Opie through the door.

\- Ready, Ope?

\- Juice, if something happens to her...

\- Nothing is gonna happen to her, bro. Let's do it.


	16. Chapter 16 - Ignis

SIXTEEN

IGNIS

They guys nodded and Chibs pulled a heavy chain through a hole in the door, while Juice held Opie's arms on his back.

The door opened to reveal Thomas standing in the middle of the room. Anna's bloodstains weren't visible on his black clothes, but there were some near his light brown hair. Opie could see the look of satisfaction and anticipation on his green eyes and he thought how easy would it be for him to kill that guy with his bare hands. Thomas was shorter than he was and weighted significantly less.

\- Is he carrying? - Juice threw one of Opie's guns on the floor, afraid to say something and have his cover up ruined by his voice.

Anna's eyes met Opie's and he tried to run towards her, but the guys had a good grip. She saw how angry he was and how destructive it would be if he managed to free himself. His sudden move made the other two guys get up and reach for their guns.

\- Good. Go back outside. One of you watch the door and the other gather some plastic bags big enough to fit the big guy over there. We're dropping his pieces later at his little club.

Thomas walked over Anna and she saw the two guys who were holding Opie stare at each other.

\- Now, Kitten, ready? I'm a merciful guy, I'll try to be qui...

Thomas was interrupted but the doors breaking down and Anna watch everything happening in seconds.

Juice and Chibs got their guns and shot Thomas' friends on their hands and knees, running towards them to kick their guns away. When the commotion distracted Thomas, Opie hit him in the face and tried to take his gun, but he fought back, his gun now pointed at the ceiling as they struggled. Jax ran over to them and helped Opie, tying up Thomas' hands behind his back.

Clay was untying Anna as Chibs helped her on her feet, but she was too weak.

\- Shit, love, are you okay?

His heavy accent was music to her ears at that point, and she cried out a soft "yes", before sitting down. The guys got busy securing the ropes around everyone and dragging them to the van, as Happy was gathering the guns and cleaning up any evidence they might have left there.

Anna felt Opie's strong arms hugging her on the floor, and gathered up all of her strength to move her arms to his neck, resting her head on his chest, just to make sure his heart was still beating.

\- You're here. - His heart broke by the sound of her weak voice.

\- I am baby girl, I'm here for you.

\- I thought he was gonna kill you Opie, you shouldn't have come, why did you... - He kissed her forehead.

\- I would never let him take you. I'm sorry, I had no idea he was here, I'm sorry. - He nuzzled against her neck.

\- I know baby, I know.

\- That piece of shit probably got here a few days ago. Anna, hey, look at me. You're safe now.

\- I know Kozik, just... take me home.

\- I'm calling Tara, let her know we need her at the clubhouse.

\- You do that Juice. Better not get the cops on this, this is our sister, it's our revenge.

Opie picked Anna up and she felt his strong arms under her knees and back. His warm body carried her carefully to the black van parked in a distance and she heard him asking someone else to ride his bike back to TM. She spent the entire drive back curled up in his lap, listening closely to his heart beat, ignoring the pain she felt all over her body. He was alive, both of them were and Thomas was now tied up in the back of the van with his two accomplices, watched closely by Clay and Chibs.

\- Are they alive? - Her voice came out in a whisper and Opie could barely understand her.

\- Yeah, but don't worry about that. We're home babe, Tara is waiting, you're gonna be ok.

Opie carried Anna to her bedroom, where Tara was already waiting.

\- Oh my god, Anna... Chibs, I'm gonna need some help.

\- Aye, Doc. Count me in.

Tara was used to see people in worse conditions than that all the time, specially in the clubhouse, but she never thought she would see Anna like that. Her frail body was even paler than usual, except for the purple bruises on her ribs, stomach and arms, which also had what it looked like cigarette burns. Her left eyebrow was split open, surrounded by dry blood just like her nose. Her cheeks had small cuts in random places and the bruising around her neck had the shape of someone's fingers.

\- This is gonna sting a little, ok? - Anna flinched when the cotton drenched in an antiseptic solution touched her eyebrow

\- Do you think I can take a shower before you patch me up?

\- Yeah, yeah. I'll help you out.

Tara knew it wasn't a very good idea, but she's been through something like that with an abusive boyfriend and she knew how it felt to need to scrub someone off of you.

\- How's everyone, Tara? I didn't see Juice or Jax in the van.

\- Juice was riding behind you guys and Jax is helping everyone outside with the... uh... guests. - She started to gently scrub Anna's back, who was sitting in in the small bath tube she proudly had, the only one at the clubhouse. - They'll be here soon.

\- Are they...

\- Yes, they're alive. Jax asked me to patch them up later.

\- Why the hell would you do that for?

\- They need them alive, Anna.

She didn't say anything else. Anna laid her head down and cleaned herself as much as she could, not wanting to ask questions she already knew the answer for.

\- You know, they got him his patches.

She found extremely annoying how Tara could read her mind sometimes. She was thinking about Kip, how he died to give her a chance to escape and she didn't even managed that. She was always nice to the prospects, which made the Sons even angrier at the poor bastards and Anna knew that Juice suffered a bit more after the guys realized she liked him so much. She knew it almost instantly that he would get his patch and she started to see the same thing on Kip. They never really had the chance to talk before that night, mostly just random "Good morning ma'am" and "Can I get you anything?", but she knew he was a sweet boy and he worked very hard around the club.

\- He deserved it, I just didn't want him to get it under those circumstances, you know? He was a very good kid, Tara. Rough childhood, hard working, sweet. - Holding back the tears was just putting more stress into her body, so she let it go. - I can't grasp the fact that he's is gone and it's my fault.

\- You have to stop blaming yourself. None of us knew that guy was here, if we did, there's no way the boys would let you just go to work with just one guy to protect you.

\- He didn't even knew me well Tara. How could I let this happen?

\- We're family. Prospects included. We take care of each other, you know how this works.

\- I know, I just... I never wanted anyone to die for me.

\- He had a beautiful funeral Anna. I'll take you to visit him when this shit is over. C'mon, let's get you dressed and finish patching you up

Chibs was waiting in the hallway until Anna got dressed and got back with a cup of tea.

\- Here, love. Your mother is getting you some food.

Anna took a sip of the tea before lying down again. Tara and Chibs spent a good hour working on her while everyone else was taking care of the other issue. Gemma stopped by with some dinner, that she only ate because they were insisting, the images of Kip and everything else that happened to her was making her nauseous.

\- Chibs?

\- Yeah, darling?

\- Are you guys killing him today?

\- Don't know, probably not. Can't be to quick and easy, we all want a ride on the torture train, ya' know?

\- Do me a favor, will you?

\- Anything you want.

\- Make it painful. And long.

\- Trust me love, we will.

After Tara left to check on Abel, followed by Chibs who needed to catch up with their next move, Gemma sat by her daughter's bed, holding her hand.

\- Are you ok baby?

\- Yeah, how are you doing mom? You shouldn't be going through this, your heart...

\- My heart is just fine now that you and everyone else are here, safe.

\- I'm sorry, I - Anna was interrupted by a knock on her door, and Gemma got up.

She saw herself re-living the night where the truth came out. Once again, all the boys took turns to see her and exchange a word or two, but no one was willing to tell her anything about Thomas.

\- We're gonna take turns watching you, Tara and my Mom. Opie will be here all the time and Happy and Tig are guarding the place those people are staying.

\- Jax?

\- Yeah?

\- I'm sorry about Kip.

\- I know sweetheart, I know. - He kissed her forehead and turned to Opie. - Get some sleep brother, we have everything covered.


	17. Chapter 17 - Ultio

SEVENTEEN

ULTIO

"Get her the money"

"Porn studio"

"Don't let the Sons know"

The conversation she overheard the previous night was rushing through her head from time to time. She didn't manage to get much sleep even with Opie next to her and people guarding the door.

\- Hey. - Opie's tired voice against her neck was able to make her smile for the first time that day.

\- Morning, handsome. - she turned around to face Opie and kissed him lightly on his lips.

\- Hi. Wanna get some breakfast? Bobby is cooking.

The thought of Bobby's muffins gave her enough energy to get up and take a shower, while Opie went to check on the guys. Having to avoid getting the bandages wet made her cut the shower short, and when she got to the kitchen, Jax and Juice were whispering.

\- Juice, did you do that thing?

\- Yeah, bought tickets and booked a hotel in Moscow. With the restraining order, the cops will wait for him at the airport and when he never shows up, they'll consider him a fugitive.

\- This can't blow back on us, not now.

\- It won't. Even if he told anyone he was coming here, there won't be a body to be found. His or the other ones.

\- Juice? - Anna's voice surprised both of them.

\- Oh, hey Anna. You ok?

\- Do you have his phone?

\- Hey, we'll handle this. - Jax walked over to her and kissed her on the cheek.

\- Someone helped him Jax. Someone from Charming.

\- What?

\- They were talking about paying someone. Someone that has something to do with a porn studio, check his phone.

\- Don't have to. - Jax was furious - I'll be right back.

He left without saying another word and she heard the van outside.

\- Ima?

\- It has to be her, Juice. She's the only one who hates me that much.

\- But how did she know about this?

\- I don't know, Thomas probably found her, we don't know how long he's been here. Maybe he did some research, booked an hour with her or something. Everyone in Charming knows I beat the crap out of her twice.

\- At least it was a good beating! - Juice threw his arm around her shoulder and led her out of the kitchen.

Almost everyone was by the tables at the bar, there was a big batch of muffins and coffee pots everywhere and TM was closed for the day. She still didn't know where Thomas was and there was no way they would let her get anywhere near him, as much as she wanted to.

\- Room 208, enjoy your stay! - The little blond receptionist at the motel handed Jax an old key to the second floor.

The motel was cheap and old, the hallways had ripped gray wallpaper with some very suspicious stains that matched the ones on the brown carpet. The number on the doors were covered in rust, but Jax found room 208 in no time and knocked.

\- Hi, you made it. - Ima opened the door wearing nothing but red lingerie and a smirk on her face. Jax had to force himself to smile.

\- I made an appointment, didn't I?

\- I was surprised, I didn't think I was welcome anymore. - Her overly sweet perfume was making him nauseous, but she kept getting close to him.

\- Maybe not at the clubhouse but I was thinking... we could go somewhere you know - Jax slapped her ass - Just the two of us. I didn't really like this room.

She smiled and got dressed, following Jax to the backdoor of the motel into the black van.

\- Why the van?

\- Can't be seen with you, darling. I still have an ol' lady, remember?

\- And she is not taking care of you like I do, is she?

Jax just smiled and didn't say anything else for the rest of the drive. Around 30 minutes later, they were near and abandoned parking lot and he took Ima by the hand to the back of the van. She was ready to start taking her clothes off when Jax pushed her against the side of the van by her neck.

\- I'm gonna ask you some questions and you're gonna answer them, understand?

\- You're chocking me!

\- It's gonna get a lot worse really soon. I'll ask again, do you understand? - she nodded yes and a tear rolled down her cheek.

Jax took his band back and sat in front of her, gun in hand.

\- Why are you working with Thomas?

\- Who? Wait, wait! Don't point that at me! He... he came into a bar I was at and I overheard him asking someone about your sister. I was drunk Jax, I told him I knew her.

\- And?

\- He got my number from someone and called me the next day, he wanted a couple hours with me and gave me a lot of money just to answer questions about your sister. He wanted to know where she was living and working, and he asked me if she was seeing someone.

\- What did you tell him?

\- Everything. I was angry Jax! She took my man, she beat me up and humiliated me!

 ****\- You led him directly to her.

\- I wanted her away from Charming, away from Opie!

\- Who else knows he is here?

\- His brother knows he's out of the country, but not where. Jax, please, don't hurt me!

\- You almost got her killed. - He felt his fingers brushing up against the trigger, he could see it in her eyes that she knew exactly what Thomas would do to Anna and helped him anyway. Ima always tried to ruin every relationship Opie ever had, but this time she went to far.

\- I didn't know, I -

\- STOP LYING! You wanted her dead!

\- SHE HATES ME JAX, SHE -

Her voice disappeared as the bullet went through her head and her body fell to the side. Ima was the one who helped get Anna into that situation and not only that, she knew Thomas was there and his reason. She had to go.

He wrapped her body in black plastic and duct tape and headed back to TM to meet Happy and Chibs by the empty garage they had in the back.

\- What the hell is that Jackie boy?

\- I think that's a body, bro.

\- It's Ima. And do you really have to smile like that over a dead body, Hap?

\- Hey, don't judge!

They helped Jax take the body to the garage. Thomas and the other two were tied up by the wrists, the same way they did with Anna. Jax dumped Ima's body in front of them and cut up some of the plastic so they could see her face.

\- This is what happens to people who help hurt my family. Can you imagine what happen to the ones that actually do it?

They tried to scream over the duct tape that Chibs had put in their mouths, struggling to get away from the ropes on their wrists.

\- When are we doing this brother?

\- Tonight, Chibs. Tonight.

\- I want to see it!

\- Absolutely not, this is on us.

Anna spend half of the afternoon arguing with Opie over letting her see what they were gonna do with Thomas. A big part of her needed to see him suffer and die, otherwise she would never believe that he was actually gone, she needed to see his body, to check his pulse and be one hundred percent sure that he was gone.

\- I need this, Ope. - They were in her bed, her head on his naked chest and nothing but light sheets covering their bodies.

\- Do you really think we're gonna let him live?

\- I know you won't, but I need to see it.

\- I said no. I'll bring you his fucking heart if you want to, but I'm not letting you anywhere near him ever again.

She sighed, there was no way she could convince him, so she decided to take the matter into her own hands later that night.

\- Fine. Just make sure he's dead.

\- Trust me babe, I will. - He kissed her head and they both spend the next couple of hours in silence, just enjoying the feeling of their bodies together after all the mess that happened before.


	18. Chapter 18 - Delectatio

EIGHTEEN

DELECTATIO

\- I have to go. Stay here.

Opie and Anna were changing after taking a shower together, the light outside completely gone, meaning that it was time. They kissed and she watched as he left her bedroom carrying his gun and a knife.

She grabbed her own knife and paced around the room, waiting a few minutes after he left. There would probably be a prospect outside, making sure she didn't go anywhere and it took her a while to figure out a plan.

\- Hey, I'll be in Jax's room, if that's okay. I need to get away from my shit for a while. - The prospect just nodded and walked her to the only room that had a window facing one of the back garages.

\- I'll be outside if you need anything ma'am.

\- I took a pill, I'll probably sleep until tomorrow. When Opie comes back, just let him now I switched rooms, ok? Just leave me alone for a while, I need to rest.

She smiled and locked the door, immediately turning to the window to check her surroundings. The window was in front of a wall on the side of one of the garages in the back and the lack of lightning there was on her advantage. All of the guys would be in the empty garage a few feet away and she knew there wouldn't be anyone to catch her sneaking out.

She carefully opened the window and jumped, running to a nearby garbage can to hide. She moved a little and could see Bobby on the outside smoking a cigarette and checking something on his phone. She contemplated the surroundings and found an easy path on the side that allowed her to get to the side door of the garage, that didn't have anyone guarding it. Slowly, she made her way there and stopped near the door, where she could see a little bit of what was going on.

All the guys were there, side by side and Happy was working on getting some stuff out of a leather bag. She could see needles, blades, clamps and other instruments that he used to torture people when he needed to. Every single one of them had their guns and knives and pure hatred in their eyes. Opie was the only one waiting a little but behind the others, looking down.

Thomas was on his feet, tied up by his wrists in the middle of the room, while the other two were by his sides. Two yellow lamps on the ceiling were the only source of light in the room and she could see them trying to escape, but in vain. Clay was the first one to speak.

\- You know who we are, don't you? Anna is my daughter, their sister and his girl. - He pointed at himself, then the guys and lastly, Opie who looked straight up and grinned, with the gun in his hand.

Thomas seemed terrified and angry at the same time, but didn't try anything, so Clay continued.

\- It wasn't very smart of you to come here, but damn, I'm happy to see you. Chibs, get them.

Clay pointed to the two guys near Thomas and Tig helped get them to kneel down in front of Thomas. Their hands were still tied up in front of them and their mouths gagged. They were sweating and trying to scream, but didn't dare to move when they felt guns pointed to their heads.

\- So, who wants to go first? - Clay smiled and one by one the guys took turns beating up the two man, leaving them on the floor with their faces unrecognizable, but alive. Jax and Chibs approached them with their guns in hand and in one single movement, they shot them both in the head.

Thomas stared at the two bodies on the floor and the most pure form of panic rushed through him. He tried to scream as much as he could over the tape and did his best to get away from the ropes, but he could only feel the material cutting through his skin.

They guys took their time looking straight at him, as Happy choose the tools he was going to use. With a ten blade, he started cutting of Thomas' shirt, leaving his chest exposed. The coldness of the blade made him flinch, but Happy didn't cut him, not even once. He threw the fabric on the floor, looked at Jax and nodded.

Jax approached the man tied up in front of him, looking both furious and happy at the same time. Thomas saw he left the gun behind and was now taking off his rings.

\- I hope you're not thinking you're getting away as easy as your friends over there. - He pointed the two bodies on the floor, near Ima's.

Jax looked back at the guys looking for a sign of approval before starting, He punched Thomas's face with every bit of rage he had for the guy. The images of his sister tied up and beaten were still too fresh in his head and he couldn't hold back. Punch after punch, he screamed and broke every bone in Thomas' face, until Kozik held him back.

\- Leave something for us to work with brother.

One by one, everyone took their time beating up Thomas, being careful to still keep him alive. Kozik and Tig broke all of the bones in his hands, slowly, turning his fingers around until they were in weird positions, the skin already turning a light shade of purple. They kept telling him that he was never going to touch anyone ever again, and it took them long enough to get to the last finger, right before they start ripping off every fingernail, pushing the knife underneath it.

Chibs and Juice did the same with both of his legs, beating them up with metal pipes until they could hear the bones breaking. First, his knees, then the femur, leaving Thomas standing up on nothing but the ropes on his wrists.

Happy was next. He spotted a tattoo on Thomas' ribs that said "Anna" and smiled. He got a blade and worked his way around the tattoo, removing the piece of of skin with her name on it, leaving behind nothing but raw flesh, ready for Clay, who chose to cauterize the wound, slowly.

Thomas' muffled screams filled the room and the pain in his eyes only made everyone else more eager to hurt him even more.

Anna watched as they take turns punching and kicking his broken bones, leaving exposed fractures and pools of blood by his feet, but she knew he was still breathing.

\- Brother, he's yours.

When she heard Jax saying that, she knew Opie was about to kill Thomas. She stormed up inside the garage and asked them to stop.

\- What the fuck are you doing here? Tig, take her outside!

\- No dad. I need this, if you take this away from me, you might as well let him live.

Clay looked over at Opie and he nodded. She walked over to Clay, gave him a hug and whispered "thank you".

Thomas was still conscious, but barely. The smell of burned flesh filled her as she approached him and held his chin up.

\- Hi, sweetheart. Missed me? - She smiled and Thomas struggled to stared at her behind the blood spots covering his eyes.

The images from him torturing her started to fill her mind. From when he broke her nose on her birthday because she got flowers from her friends, the time he raped her upstairs while his classmates were in the living room and she had to keep quiet, the time he tried to drown her in the bathtub because she forgot to put his beers in the fridge, the time when she found her cat with its throat slit open on her bed, and all the other horrible things he has done to her all those years. All the pain, the threats and the fear she felt 24/7 because of him.

Anna touched his face and her hand made its way to his belt, undoing it. She dropped his pants to his knees, the fabric brushing up against the exposed bone on his leg. His breathing was loud, the panic becoming clearer and clearer. She did the same with his underwear, leaving him naked in front of everyone.

Slowly, she dragged the tip of the knife from his neck to his chest, leaving fresh cuts all the way down his body and stopped by hit hip.

\- You're never doing this again.

While still looking at him, she grabbed his penis with one hand, and with the other she dragged the knife against it until she felt the piece of it in her hands. In one fast move, she took the tape off him, shoved the part she cut off in his mouth and taped over again, holding it close with her hand.

\- Don't worry, kitten. It will be over soon. - She whispered in his ear and let go of his mouth, walking back to Opie.

Before Thomas could pass out from the pain and lost of blood, Opie marched up over to him and pushed the knife deep into his skull, twisting it until the whole length of it was buried in Thomas' head. He took the knife back and stabbed him again, in the throat this time, dragging the blade all the way down.

Thomas' insides were now splattered on the floor, his blood covering everyone's hands as they stared on the lifeless body in front of them. Anna let the knife fell to the floor and started to cry loudly. She felt Opie's bloody arms around her as everyone started to lead them outside, leaving Happy, Tig and Kozik to take care of the bodies behind them.

\- Cut them and burn them. Bury the remains with the enemy. - Clay said and spat on the bodies on the floor.

Opie took Anna back to the clubhouse, the blood on their hands and clothes still warm. She ignored her mother's screams and went to the bathroom to take a shower, Opie behind her.

They got into the shower together and Opie massaged her back as she just stared at the blank wall, feeling the warm water hit her.

\- Are you ok babe? - he sounded worried and had to ask her the same thing twice to finally get her attention.

\- It's over. - She turned around to face him - He's gone forever, isn't he?

\- He is. He's never hurting you again. No one is.

She smiled and threw her hands around his neck, kissing him lightly. They took their time in the shower, making sure all the blood was gone and headed to bed. Anna took her place laying on his chest and started to stroke his cheek.

\- Thank you for letting me do this.

\- I'm sorry I said no before. I get it now.

\- We're free baby.

\- Yep - he smiled and kissed her head - we are.

She drifted off to a much need sleep in his arms, worry free, knowing that her nightmare was now dead a few feet away from her, gone for good.


	19. Chapter 19 - Posterus

NINETEEN

POSTERUS

She sat on a bench on her backyard thinking about the events of five years ago. The police eventually found the bones, but Unser made sure they were identified as someone else and Thomas' brother had called her before to ask if she new anything about him, since he found out tickets under his name for a trip to Russia, bought by Juice using his account on the website. He never called again.

Margareth eventually gave both her and Tara promotions, making them Chief of Surgery and Head of Neurosurgery at St. Thomas. She watched her brother get married and have another child and the truth about her real father's death finally came out, leaving Clay with nothing but covered up tattoos and shame. Her mother tried her best to get everyone's forgiveness, and they were slowly letting her in again after she married Nero, who was helping out Jax with his new business.

The club now had a different path with him as the President and Opie as the VP. They managed to get out of the Cartel shit that Clay put them through and were slowly getting out of the gun business too. The streets of Charming remained in peace since an agreement between the Sons, Mayans, Niners and the Chinese was settled. The new deputy learned to work with the Sons and Mayor Oswald made sure the Club still overlooked the town.

She spotted Kerrianne, Chibs' daughter, who was now a young woman, playing around with her nephews and she couldn't help but smile. She knew how Chibs loved his daughter and was delighted when Fiona let the girl spend the summers in Charming.

Bobby and Juice were by the grill while her Mom and Tara were mixing some drinks, her sister-in-law showing off her baby bump, a girl that they would name Anna because of her. Jax couldn't stop smiling over the fact that he was finally having a girl, and spent an entire weekend covered in pink paint while remodeling a bedroom at their place.

Next to her, Tig was talking to Venus, his new found love. Everybody learned to accept their relationship fairly quickly, and they were both very happy. Rat got his patch a couple of years ago and Happy finally settled down in Charming for good, making Anna surrounded by everyone she loved. Even Wendy was there, clean and happy that she got to spend time with Abel, even if he didn't know the truth.

A couple feet away from the grill, she saw her brother drinking a beer with her husband. After the night where everything ended, they relationship grew more and more. He was truly the love of her life and when he proposed to her 2 years later, she felt like the happiest girl on the planet. Their wedding was like everything she dreamed of, with her brother walking her down the aisle and her whole family in front of her. They bought a house near the hospital and had the life she always wanted.

She looked over to the small playground they build on her backyard and saw Filip, their two year old son playing with Chibs, his godfather. He was over the moon when he found out she was naming her child after him, there were even some tears involved in the process. Her pregnancy was a surprise, but she loved that baby from the moment she saw her test results and the boy was was welcome into a very loving family, being spoiled by Piney and Gemma from the moment he opened his eyes.

She could hear the laughter around her, knowing her nephews were running around the backyard chasing the dog and the smell of the burgers made her mouth water.

\- Hey babe!

Opie took her mind back to reality as he sat next to her, handing her a beer. She smiled, but didn't take the bottle from his hand.

\- Is everything ok?

\- Yeah, I just... I don't think I should be drinking.

\- Is your stomach acting up again? Saw you getting nauseous this morning. Wanna stop by St. Thomas?

She looked at him straight in the eye and took a moment to appreciate the man in front of her. He has given her everything she loved the most, and even after being together for so long, he was still the most caring husband she's ever seen, always making sure she was happy. She touched his face with one hand and put the other on her stomach.

\- It isn't my stomach that is acting up again, babe.

\- Do you have the flu or something? - his innocence made her giggle.

\- Opie, think for a minute.

His eyes got bigger as he realized what she was saying and his smile formed the biggest smile she's ever seen.

\- Are you serious? - He got up and pulled her close.

\- Yeah, six weeks.

He hugged her tight and started laughing. She knew he wanted another child and stopped taking her meds without telling him, knowing it would be a perfect surprise.

\- Happy?

\- That depends, are you gonna name this one Juice? Think about the bullying babe.

\- I have a feeling that if we're gonna recycle names, it has to be Gemma, or Tara...

He looked deep into her eyes and they shared a loving kiss, before Opie got down and kissed her stomach.

\- I love you Anna Winston-Teller.

\- I love you too.

THE END.

 _(Okay, I know that this is not an ending that would happen in Sons of Anarchy, but I wanted to give everyone a happy ending for a change, specially Opie._

I want to dedicate this story to decadenceofmysoul sheshe073, traceyaudette, KelseyNicole08, Jen and Brittni2009 who were kind enough to spend a few seconds of their time leaving me reviews, to Mr. Kurt Sutter who created a story and characters that will be in my heart forever and to every and single one of you who favorited/followed/read my first story.

 _Thank you for taking this ride with me.)_


End file.
